The Creation of Sheik
by MKandtheforce
Summary: Sheik was created before OoT. Zelda's disguise didn't even begin as a Sheikah boy, but as a peasant girl who longed to fit in, and will follow her actions for the seven years.
1. Sheikora

I do no own Zelda nor any of the characters from it. All the originals are mine. This applies to all chapters.

* * *

Zelda smiled at her own reflection in the large, gold-framed mirror. She had shed her crown and graceful dress for a more practical outfit for playing games in: A rough, brown dress with a white cap to hide her long, blonde locks. 

Life dulled her at the castle. So whenever Impa had a day off, Zelda quickly discovered her temporary caretakers didn't watch her closely, more interested in what was in or out of fashion in the Town Market. They would often shoo the younger girl away so they could gossip.

Zelda took advantage of this time alone, raiding the laundry and taking the poorer looking dresses, and snuck into town, under the name of Sheikora. Not only was this an adventure for the blonde girl, but she had real friends, none of whom knew she was the princess of Hyrule, so they treated her like any other girl their age.

She peeked around the corner. No, Kellin and Sal were lying on their stomachs, facing the other direction. Honestly. There was no way those pasty babysitters were going to get tan. Zelda smiled impishly. She could tan easily, as she discovered upon her trips into town. Sometimes she and her new friends would just lie on the grass, tanning, as these two were attempting to do.

Zelda darted quickly across the courtyard and through the portcullis. This part always worried her, yet it gave her the high of her life once she crossed the bridge. She loved this type of adventure!

Getting past the guards was the easy part. She ran across through the sparsely placed trees, with the guards never looking further than the ground with bent heads, bored with the monotony of guarding the castle.

The blonde princess scrambled down the cliff side, proud she could now do it quickly and easily. She knew where the footholds were now, unlike the fist few times. She fell her first time. It had taken a while to explain the cuts and bruises to Impa.

Free at last, she skipped happily down the path to the Town Market, eager to see her commoner friends. Some days the whole gang would be there, or on days when their parents weren't buying or selling anything, some wouldn't be there.

"Sheikora!" Betta exclaimed, running up to her, followed by Talla, Selena, and Malon. "Papa sellin' again?"

"No," Zelda lied smoothly. "Buyin' birthday gifties for me Muma."

"It's her birthday?" Selena asked excitedly. "Goddess, are you lot doin' anything fun?"

"Maybe., though it's pro'bly gonna end up bein' somethin' only Muma and Papa can do."

All the girls giggled, except for a shocked Malon. "What're you talkin' 'bout that for?" she whispered with a horrified face.

"We was just joshin' around!" Zelda gave her friend a playful shove. She had forgotten Malon was touchy about this subject. Her sleepy father and eccentric horsehandler Ingo joked inappropriately on this topic a lot, so it must be rather embarrassing for the redhead. "Sorry, Malon."

"I s'pose it's all right…" Malon replied slowly. She shook her head, dismissing the subject. "So… how about we get's some juice?"

"Good plan to me!" Betta grinned. The girls turned, and Zelda stopped dead in her tracks.

"Oh no," she whispered. Impa was talking to the man running the drink stall. Confused, the girls looked from Zelda to Impa, then back to Zelda.

"What's the matter, Sheik?" Talla asked. "You get in trouble with the- Goddess! That lady be a Sheikah!"

The other girls stared at Impa with awe, Zelda with horror. "We… have to leave. Now."

"Why?" Betta demanded. "Ain't she odd lookin'?"

"I…" Zelda thought fast. "I… filched some magic Sheikah nut from her and it a-sploded all over and she got real mad at me. Been avoidin' her since."

"Goddess, Sheikora, you be more trouble than your worth!" Betta groaned, and the group of girls turned and ran to the back allies.

It had never occurred to Zelda that Impa took some days off to the Town. She had always just assumed that Impa spent all her time in her hometown, Kakariko. But she guessed that Impa wanted real Hylian weapons from real Hylian shops, or just pretty things. Styles in Kakariko were very peculiar. Of course, she never said it out loud, as wide-eyed Selena and bold Betta were from there. Shy Malon was from Lon Lon Ranch, and beautiful Talla, though Gerudo born, lived in the Town Market.

"Why'd you filch the nut anyway?" Malon asked with a raised eyebrow.

"'Cuz I wanted a Sheikah thing," Zelda stated confidently. Betta rolled her eyes.

"Sheikora, you be a stupid-head," dark-haired Betta sighed. Zelda looked around nervously.

"I should get goin' now," she whispered. The girls' looks of annoyance turned to ones of concern at Zelda's frightened face.

"Sheik… you all right?" Selena asked timidly.

"You can tell us anythin', you know," Malon pushed gently.

There. She could tell them she was the princess of Hyrule. Her secret would be over with and she would feel relieved. But what kind of pressure would it place on her four best friends? Would they be cautious of what they said around her? Would they act different? No, of course they wouldn't. They were her friends.

Zelda opened her mouth, then closed it. "No. There's nothin' to say." She paused again. "I'll try to see you all again soon. 'Bye."

"'Bye," the others replied, watching as the princess scrambled away.

Zelda groaned as she climbed the vines that would get her into the castle. All she wanted was some fun, and now she had to escape her friends and get back to the castle before Impa! Now she was going to be cooped up in the castle until her nanny's next day off!

The blonde princess darted across the bridge and onto the firm land by the outer guards. Her blue eyes darted around till they found the rough part of the wall. She climbed it, and groaned. The bridge was almost closed! She felt sick as the bridge slammed shut.

The guards would catch her if she ran past them. It was a new shift, and these ones were more alert. On a normal day, she would wait until they were bored of the day's tedium and the bridge had its last opening of the day. Still… there was the moat. She had heard the twins in the Town Market last time about how they tried to crawl in through a drain hole…

Zelda took a deep breath, and jumped into the moat. She swore at the frigid temperature of the water before kicking her way toward the safe edge. She stumbled out, soaked and irritated. Great. Now how was she going to reach the drain hole?

Grumpily, Zelda sat on the ground, deciding she should just wait till the bridge opened back up. She wiped her gritty hands on her dress, and curled up on the ground, cursing Impa for this whole ordeal as sleep fell over her.


	2. Consequences

Le Jack Thanks for the review:-) I'm tidying up the "Sheikora" bit in this chapter, as you'll see…

* * *

Zelda woke from an uncomfortable sleep confused. Remembering the day's trouble, she groaned. "Nayru, this cannot be happening!" she whimpered and glared at the dark sky. The bridge had opened and closed hours ago.

The princess looked wistfully up at the drain hole. It was too far a jump, and the wall was too smooth and slippery to climb. Was this the price of wanting to be a normal girl? This was boy's work!

Zelda tilted her head at the too-high drain hole. She closed her blue eyes, and leapt toward the hole, knowing what would happen, and regretted her decision. The girl hit the wall with a sharp slap and splashed loudly as she hit the water. To her annoyance, the racket attracted a guard. He blew a whistle at the miserable princess who wanted nothing more than her own bed.

"You're not allowed here, girl!" he barked.

"It's me! Princess Zelda!" she wailed as she clambered out of the water.

"And I'm the King of Hyrule," he sneered. "I'm taking you out of this castle and back to your little peasant hut!"

Furious that he insult her or "peasant huts", she delivered a sharp kick to his shin. He yelped and made a mad grab for Zelda, who wriggled out of his grasp and ran headlong into Impa.

"Princess," Impa glared down at the tired girl.

"Impa," she replied, dreading the consequences of the day's events.

"Do you realize what you have done today?" Impa asked in a dangerous voice. Zelda cleared her throat.

"Well, I kicked a guard."

"And?"

Zelda felt very uncomfortable. What was she supposed to say? "I got myself some real, down-to-earth friends," Zelda replied hotly. Impa seemed surprised.

"Have you been doing this often?"

"Maybe," the wet princess replied sweetly. Impa sighed. It was clear that the Sheikah woman didn't know how to tell her it wasn't right for the princess to havecommoner friends. She cleared her throat.

"Zelda, you do remember that you are a princess, right?" Impa started.

"As I am reminded every day," Zelda replied with a bored tone.

"If someone were to realize you were running around loose in the Town Market, anyone could take you, to kill or ransom you. Which isn't a good thing," Impa added hastily, seeing the mischievous look on Zelda's face. "I'm going to have to tell your father, you know."

Any smug look on the girl's face vanished, replaced by a look of distress. "No! Then I'll never see my friends again!" Zelda wailed. She glared at Impa with a fiery anger.

Impa frowned. "How did you do that, princess?"

"Do what?" Zelda asked angrily. Impa shook her head.

"Never mind," the warrior woman replied quietly. "Follow me."

* * *

_"Who're ya?" dark-haired Betta asked nastily to Sheikora. There was something really peculiar about this proud peasant girl._

_"My name's Sheikora. Can I play with ya?" the girl replied. The other girls looked stunned, holding their dolls. This group of girls were cautious about newcomers ever since that one girl came and ripped Malon's doll's head off._

_"Sheikora is a fair strange name," Malon said as politely as she could. Sheikora shrugged._

_"Tradition t'name all first-born girls in our family Sheikora," the girl shrugged. "Please… can I play?"_

_"Who're your parents?" Talla asked, pushing back her long, orange hair. "Blonde hair ain't common 'round here."_

_"Papa said there be some Kokiri blood in us somewheres," Sheikora said, hoping the girls didn't know the Kokiri never grew up enough to have any kids._

_"That's pretty neat. All I got in me is plain ole' Kakariko," Betta complained. "That's where me an' Selena are from." Betta gestured over to the wide eyed girl, who's hair was a beautiful auburn. "Her dad be a cucco farmer, but she's allergic." Betta rolled her brown eyes at Selena, who blushed._

_"This is Talla," Betta continued, nodding at the girl with orange hair, pulled into a messy ponytail. "She's lucky enough to have Gerudo in her. Poor devil is too scared to pick pockets though." This made the tan Gerudo blush._

_"Here's Malon. Her daddy be somethin' like a milk man. Got cows, horses, and cuccos. She's got a damn good voice, though!" Betta said emphatically, making the poor red-head turn crimson. "Then there's me, Betta!" the girl finished off proudly._

_Sheikora didn't say anything. Was this an invitation to play with them? Just as she opened her mouth to ask, a young boy came over._

_"Hey, what'cha doin'?" he asked with a sneer. _

_"Git lost, bone-head!" Betta replied nastily._

_"Oooh, that be a threat?" he grabbed the doll Malon was holding. She burst into tears. "Nyah nyah! I got yer doll, stupid girl!"_

_The boy didn't notice that Sheikora had cocked her fist until she delivered him a fierce punch to the head. It didn't hit him hard enough to crack his thick skull, but enough to make him wail. He threw the doll on the ground._

_"Evil girl! You got's issues, you evil, evil girl!" he cried out, making a mad run away._

_Everyone stared at Sheikora, but they were to frightened to make any comment on her eyes, once blue, were now blood-red_.

* * *

"I can't believe this!" Zelda wailed. She threw her pillow at the stone wall of her bedroom. Impa watched in silence. "I have friends for once, and he takes them away!"

"I agree with him on one level," Impa replied after a moment. "Not being allowed to leave the castle at all for a week is the royal equivalent of a commoner 'grounding'." Bewildered, Zelda looked up. "However," Impa continued. "I think it is important for you to have friends, too."

Zelda smiled half-heartedly, and was silent for another moment. She sighed, and, changing the subject said, "Impa… that red haired man in the castle… who is he?"


	3. Suspicions

**Le Jack** - This chapter is slightly longer. ;) I write at irregular times, so sometimes you might get a hundred chapters in a week, or maybe not a new chapter for a while. Thanks for another review! Hope it doesn't end disappointingly... haha.

**ImperialGuardian09** - Of course I'll never forgive you again. ;) Chapter 2 was supposed to be up a day before I got it up here, actually, but the site was acting funny for me, too, and I had to wait an extra day. So I can understand site-acting-funny sort of things. Thanks for the review!

* * *

Zelda couldn't stand this Ganondorf. He stuck his huge nose into her father's own business, but got praised for his strange thoughts and uncomfortable ways. Not only that, but this Gerudo man gave Zelda a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. The way he looked at her frightened her. There was a poison in his gaze, but it was disguised as a wicked honey when in her father's presence.

"There is something wrong with him," Zelda decided when in her room with Impa. The Sheikah woman raised an eyebrow. "I don't know why, but I don't like Ganondorf."

"_Lord_ Ganondorf," Impa corrected. "While in the palace, you must respect your father's wishes."

Zelda leapt up from her couch, and placed her small hands on her hips. "You don't like him!" she stated, slightly surprised. She would've expected Impa, lover of all sorcery and magic, to be fawning over him. Her nanny sighed, and put the dagger she was sharpening back in its sheath.

"No, I do not," Impa admitted.

"Why?" Zelda pressed on eagerly. The reason Impa didn't like him would be the reason she was looking for! Impa shrugged, and cracked her knuckles. The blonde princess winced, hating the sound of joints making those noises.

"He seems too interested in the Royal Family's legends," she frowned, almost talking to herself. "Particularly the one about the Spiritual Stones."

"Spiritual Stones?" Zelda said with surprise. "They're hidden. No one can find them." Zelda stopped and studied the look on Impa's face. "Aren't they?"

"The Spiritual Stone of Forest is," the Sheikah said slowly. "Last I heard, the Stone of Fire was kept on a high ledge in the Goron City, and the Stone of Water was in the hands of a Zora princess about your age."

"Why does the Zora princess have such a big responsibility while I'm not even allowed the touch the special bowls on the top shelf?" Zelda pouted. Impa hid a smile behind her mouth. It was moments like this when she truly treasured her princess.

"Anyway," Zelda continued. "Ganondorf should stay out of Daddy's business! And what does he want with the Stones?"

Impa was silent for such a long moment that Zelda wondered if she pushed Impa's buttons too far. But the woman looked at the girl with serious eyes. "I think you are old enough to go on your first trip to the Temple of Time."

* * *

Zelda looked around in awe. "Why haven't you brought me here before?" the princess demanded. "It's so beautiful…" The princess approached what looked like a stone table with three holes in it.

"This is the Temple of Time, and that wall in front of us," Impa said, "is the Door of Time. You know the glass case back in the castle with special things in it, don't you?" Zelda nodded in recognition. "There is a special instrument in it called the Ocarina of Time. When someone collects the three Spiritual Stones and plays the Song of Time with that ocarina in this spot, the door will open. They say beyond that is the Sacred Realm. You know the legends of the Triforce from that point on."

"Ganondorf can't be after the Triforce, could he!" Zelda asked in pure shock, then anger. How dare that man go after such an awesome object! Impa watched with interest as the blue eyes turned a violent red.

"Hold your horses, princess," Impa held a hand up. "We aren't positive this is what he's after. He may just be a man too nosy for his own good."

"But why else would he want this?" Zelda groaned.

"Ah, but you may just be looking for a reason to hate him," Impa said, regretting telling the princess about her suspicions.

Zelda sighed. That may be true. In the whole month since he arrived, she had wanted to kick him for every little thing that was even a little improper. She actually did put some sort of insect – well, it looked like an insect – into his soup once. Every time that man reminded the King how loyal he was or the magic he could do, she wanted to do more than put bugs in his soup. She wanted to beat him, but she never had a true reason. Now, with a suspicion, she would be all too happy to tear his brains out.

"Want to go to the market today?" Impa asked, wanting to take her charge's mind off things. Zelda brightened.

"Really? You bring my things? Oh, I see, of course you did," she grinned a toothy smile. Her eyes had faded back into a calm, intelligent blue.

Impa still hadn't understood the color changing. She didn't mention this to the princess, not wanting Zelda to lose any sleep over it, which she tended to do with things like this. No, Impa would figure this out on her own. It happened very rarely, usually when the Lord Ganondorf was involved. It happened at other times, though.

Zelda's thoughts were elsewhere, hoping her friends were in town. Impa sometimes took her into town, wanting the princess to have normal friends, yet staying far enough away so not to make her friends suspicious of why the woman Zelda stole something from was always hanging around.

The blonde princess changed quickly before darting off in the direction of the castle town market. She happily bounced around, seeking anyone out. Spotting Selena and Betta, she skipped over.

"'Ello, Sheikora!" Betta said happily. Selena waved.

"Where's Malon and Talla today?" Zelda asked after some polite how-are-you's.

"Malon's tryin' t'help her father train a new pony. She named her 'Epona'. She says the horse loves the song her muma wrote before she died, and she's the only one who can calm the pony," Betta explained. "And who knows where Talla is. Pro'bly the Gerudos are lecturin' her on how t'be a proper thief." The dark haired girl rolled her eyes. The Gerudo thieves never left the poor girl alone.

"I wanna see this pony sometime!" Zelda said excitedly.

"We were gonna go with Betta's papa after he finishes his business," Selena said. "You could come with us!"

Zelda thought for a minute. She would have to ask Impa, and this was an awesome opportunity to actually leave the high walls of the market place. She had never been to Lon Lon Ranch before.

"I'll go ask!" the princess said cheerfully as she darted away into the crowds where Impa was hidden.

"Back so soon, princess?" Impa raised an eyebrow.

"I want to go to Lon Lon Ranch!" Excitement bubbled up in her voice. "Please?"

Impa sighed. It took a couple hours to get to Lon Lon Ranch, and she wasn't sure how long that Zelda could be away from the castle. Prying her eyes away from the innocent face of the princess, Impa shook her head.

"Sorry, princess. The castle would probably notice if you were gone for such a long time," Impa said to the princess, who sighed with disappointment. Zelda knew this would probably the nanny's answer, but she had gotten her hopes up anyway. Impa patted Zelda's shoulder sympathetically. "I'll take you to Lon Lon someday."

* * *

"Why's she with that Sheikah lady?" Selena and Betta had followed Zelda, wanting to see what her mysterious parents looked like. "I thought she'd be in trouble with 'er!"

"She lied to us!" Betta accused.

"But why?" Selena was shocked and confused. Betta thought for a minute before coming up with an answer.

"Remember the crazy red eyes she got when we met 'er? I bet it be a Sheikah thing! Sheikora, Sheikah… get it?" Betta said excitedly. "She be a Sheikah!"

"That a-splain's the weird hair an' eyes," Selena said slowly.

"Girls!" Betta's father called out. "Time to go!"

With one long, final glance at their Sheikah girl, they slowly turned and walked toward their parents.

* * *

"Why would they just leave me like that?" Zelda complained.

"Probably busy," Impa said patiently, strumming the end of the Song of the Royal Family on her harp. Zelda climbed under her blankets, still distraught. "Good night, princess."

"Wait- Impa- can you play that song one more time?" she asked. Impa raised an eyebrow, and nodded. Zelda closed her eyes as she listened to the Song of the Royal Family, letting it lull her into sleep.

Her dream was a strange one. There were dark rain clouds all over, and the land was full of darkness. Thunder roared across the lifeless land, and lightening flashed. She saw flashes of things she knew were yet to come, but she couldn't hold on to them when she awoke. At last, a light shot out of the darkness. A figure clad in green stepped into it out of the forest, holding a green stone and followed by a fairy. The princess tossed and turned in her prophetic sleep.

Unbeknownst to Zelda, at the same time, a young boy in a forest was having a nightmare.


	4. Prophecy Dream

"I knew it!" Zelda's blue eyes glittered. "It's a prophecy dream, isn't it?"

Impa sighed. This was definitely going to the girl's head. Impa nodded in resignation at Zelda's triumphant look.

"What does it mean?" Zelda asked her nanny.

"Don't you remember your fairy tales of the green fairy children?" Impa smiled. She knew very well what the figure might mean, but she would have her princess guess.

"The Kokiri?" Zelda pressed excitedly. "Of course I do! That would explain the fairy… but why the clouds and the stone? And what do Kokiri have to do with whatever's coming?"

"Princess. I have absolutely no idea, and you know better than to ask about things that you know I don't know!" the Sheikah said in frustration. This shut the younger girl up, and she started working the gears in her head. Impa left the room, leaving the princess to her thinking.

Zelda paced around her bedroom, thinking of anything that might give her a hint as to what either stone or clouds could mean. The princess stepped over to her bookshelf, and chose "Legends and Myths of the More Ancient Races of Hyrule". Despite the long title, the book was quite easy to read, complete with pictures.

She flipped through the delicate pages, finding the story of the Great Deku Tree, and the Kokiri children who never grew up. Zelda had come to the conclusion that the Kokiri children were like plants, and though had a lovely life, withered at the end of their days and became one with the earth. Of course, it wasn't known what happened at the end of a Kokiri's life, but Zelda enjoyed making things up and calling them fact.

Frustrated with the lack of any clues, she flipped through the pages, accidentally tearing one corner into her hand neatly. Irritated, she glanced at the page and saw a miserable looking Sheikah boy. His eyes were a strange red and had a tattoo of the Sheikah Eye on his forehead. His tunic was a drab gray, belted by a long rope. His feet were bare, but bandages wrapped each toe individually, same as his fingers.

"Camor the Seer," she said out loud. She read the passage to herself, and grinned. He had written a book that could say what dreams meant, along with different magic spells and several songs that could take people places. A powerful man, the book also pointed out, but not a fighter. The Sheikah had not been trained, but he had a talent for the harp and the voice of an angel.

"Impa!" Zelda hollered. It took a moment for the nanny to burst into the room, dagger in hand.

"What's wrong, princess?" Impa frowned. Zelda hid a smile, feeling loved that her nanny looked ready to fight for her and looked disappointed at no chance to display her fighting skills.

"Do we have a book written by Camor the Seer?" the blonde princess demanded. Impa looked surprised.

"What sparks the sudden interest?"

"He wrote a book that included many magical things. Dreams included," Zelda said. She paused, then added in a mumble, "And songs."

"Yes. Camor was a powerful Sheikah. Couldn't fight at all, though, poor man. Got himself killed as he studied the Gerudos," Impa bowed her head in a respectful silence. "We might possibly have the book, though. Want to go to town and see if you can make it up to your friends at all while I look around the library?"

Zelda smiled nervously, still not at ease with her friends having left her like that. "I'd like that. Alone?"

"How else could I peruse the library?" Impa smiled. Zelda grinned widely, and looked through her wardrobe to find her peasant dress.

"Camor the Seer," Zelda said thoughtfully as she changed after Impa left. Could he have written the book that could tell her the secrets of the clouds, and the green, shining stone…

"Impa!" Zelda hollered again. Impa walked back in, looking less ready for fight. "Would a Spiritual Stone be green?"

"Well, actually, I wouldn't be surprised. I know the Goron's Ruby is red…" Impa, seeing what Zelda was getting to, stopped. "Princess, our suspicions might be confirmed. The Great Deku Tree takes too much care of that stone to give it to a Kokiri kid, even in a dream."

"Only the clouds to go!" Zelda smiled grimly as they left the room.

Impa got Zelda through the main gates with some Sheikah hiding magic, and agreed to meet her back when the sun would begin to set.

Zelda picked up her dress and dashed to the market, praying to Nayru that someone was here. However, that didn't look promising, with the usuals from Kakariko nowhere nearby.

"Lose somethin'?" a voice asked. Whirling around, Zelda came face-to-face with Talla. Something was different about the Gerudo girl. Her usual white tunic was replaced with a more exotic, vibrant green pants and a skimpy, matching top. Her orange hair was lifted into a high ponytail, showing off her perfect, tan face.

"Whatcha mean?" Zelda frowned. Talla's eyes were glittering.

"Ya lost your rupees," Talla smirked. Surprised, Zelda checked her wallet, but the wallet was gone.

"Didja take it?" Zelda was even more surprised. This was so unlike Talla- unless…

"I be a real Gerudo now, Sheikora!" Talla said proudly, tossing Zelda's wallet between her hands. Zelda watched it as it leapt back and forth. "I be a real thief now, and getting' better all the time!"

"Give it back," Zelda said calmly.

"A thief don't need t'give back what she takes," Talla replied just as calmly. She stopped her tossing. "An' what be you, really?"

Zelda's blood ran cold. "What d'you mean?"

"Oh, ya know. Betta and Selena told us that you be a Sheikah," Talla said simply. "Ya an' your… crazy eyes, an' crazy name… you be talkin' to that Sheikah lady yesterday!"

It was as if time had stopped. Zelda was now labeled as a crazy Sheikah girl by her friends, it she couldn't tell them the truth, because that could possibly be worse. Zelda slowly backed away. And what did this thief mean by "crazy eyes"? The princess fled, the opposite direction of the castle, ignoring the fact that Talla still had her wallet.

Zelda ran across the drawbridge, leaving the castle unsupervised for the first time. She didn't notice, she didn't care. She just did not want to be within the high walls of the castle any longer, labeled by her friends.

There was nothing wrong with being a Sheikah, she knew. Sheikahs were respected, but, then again, so was the Royal Family. Fear and wonder blinded the average person so they couldn't see beyond it. That was what Zelda had been trying to escape, the princess realized. Not her title, not her name, but the awe that accompanied a powerful human.

Zelda looked to the horizon, seeing the tall walls of Lon Lon Ranch in the distance. She stumbled along the side of the gray walls of the market, feeling slightly dizzy. She bent over to look at her pale reflection in the moat water.

She let out a gasp of amazement, and peered closer. Her eyes were a bold red. Zelda put a hand to her eyes, wondering what magic was working in her. She pursed her lips, and looked down, watching a blonde strand of hair blowing across those fierce eyes.

What was this the face of? A princess? A Sheikah? A freak? Zelda stood up, her brown dress flowed through the air behind her. She kicked off her leather shoes, and stared at her angry reflection. She closed the eyes, not wanting to look at those sick eyes, and fell in, letting the cold water envelope her.

* * *

Zelda wandered back through the market, soaked to the bone. She was not happy, yet no longer angry. Her eyes were the gentle blue she was familiar and comfortable with, and she felt oddly peaceful.

Talla was gone, with her wallet, butZelda no longer cared. Talla was different,joining withthose who intimidated all inhabitants of Hyrule, a true woman from the land where Ganondorf was born. She no longer wanted to trust the desert-girl, but it hurt to think of not being her friend. She would meet her again, when Talla had forgotten all about Sheikora, Zelda vowed.

"Goddesses, Zelda, what happened?" Impa rushed to her princess's side, stripping off her cloak and wrapping the princess in it.

"I took a swim," Zelda said simply. Impa rolled her eyes.

"I found your book," Impa said. "I think I should start teaching you those songs and magics… the clouds mean unrest and possibly war. The Kokiri kid could help stop this madness. You need to be prepared to answer his questions."

Zelda was in control now. She could feel it. She gave her nanny an odd smile, and the feeling of anger, frustration, and confusion welled up in her. Yes, this she could control. Her eyes turned red.

"Oh, I'll answer his questions," she replied in a low voice. "I'll turn this war around before it's begun."


	5. The Kokiri Boy

Sorry this chapter took a while- had a bunch of work. But I have more time to write now! Yay! I also paraphrased and added some dialogue in an upcoming part, but I think it captures the same idea as the game. :-)

* * *

"He doesn't believe me!" Zelda stormed a couple days later. She kicked a doll across the room, and some of the stuffing came out of its head. Impa gave her charge a be-careful-with-your-things look.

Zelda picked up her harp. She was determined to learn those harp-songs of Camor's. They were powerful, and, if there was the right amount of magic applied to it, or if played with a magical instrument, it could bring you near an ancient temple. Impa, though, had wisely not instructed Zelda on how to apply magic to a song, much to the princess's disappointment.

"They will certainly believe you soon!" Impa encouraged the princess. "Everything is exactly as you have foretold, much as I hate to say it."

Zelda grinned. Impa _must _be right! "I'm going to go keep a watch on Ganondorf… he was going to go meet my father today. The courtyard window opens right up to where it's taking place. No complaints from you?"

"None," Impa replied.

"Good," Zelda replied. She was about to continue, but was interrupted by a random crow of a cucco.

"What. Was. That?" Impa raised an eyebrow. "Our castle has no cuccos."

"Stupid birds," Zelda rolled her eyes. "I'm going out." She pulled her blonde hair into her headdress, and bolted out the door.

"Good mornin', your highness!" Frinz the stableboy bowed.

"How much do you want this time?" Zelda sighed. Frinz rarely spoke to her unless he begged money and Zelda, being a kind person, gave it to him.

"Naw, I jus' wanted t'know who got the cucco," Frinz shrugged.

"How am I supposed to know?" Zelda replied hotly. Surprised at her snappy mood today, Frinz backed away and ran back on his way to the stables. "Idiot," she muttered.

She walked stately out into the courtyard, making it clear to the guards that she was not in the mood to socialize. Peeking through the window, she sighed. No sign of Ganondorf yet. Only a few guards who stood stiffly along the hallway. Zelda stuck her tongue out at them, pleased that they wouldn't do anything about her because they were as still as statues, more for decoration than for fighting.

She put her hands on the sill of the window, and thought for a while about what Ganondorf and her father might be talking about. She sometimes caught snatches of their arguments that got loud. Ganondorf was a loud speaker by nature, but when the man argued, it was like yelling. She scowled. Stupid man.

A couple weeks ago, the two men had talked about a strange appearance of Dodongos in the Bomb Cavern, which was where the Gorons got their best rocks. Her father had asked the guidance of Ganondorf if they should send some soldiers to go kill the beasts. Zelda wasn't surprised at Ganondorf's heartless "No."

As Zelda was lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear the hesitant stepping of someone behind her. She didn't even notice she was being watched until she heard a bell-like noise. Zelda drew in her breath quickly, and turned around.

Her blue eyes widened as she looked over the blonde boy in green. He was dressed in a green tunic and cap, and a wooden shield and a sword hung at his back. A blue fairy hovered by his head, and his anxious blue eyes met with hers and stayed there.

"Who…" Zelda began, then stopped. The boy's awe-filled eyes held her attention for another moment. "Who are you?" The boy's mouth dropped a little, as if surprised at being asked such a question. Before he could respond, Zelda continued. "How did you get passed the guards?" She looked him over again, and this time looked at the fairy. "Oh? What's that? Is that a _fairy_?"

She racked her brains. Only pink healing fairies were found commonly around Hyrule, but ones of other colors only came from one place. "You're not from the forest are you!"

The boy found his voice, and made a small, awkward bow. "She… my fairy's name is Navi. I… I come from the forest."

"The Kokiri Forest?" Zelda asked impatiently. The boy nodded furiously. Kokiri… This was just like her dream! "Then… you wouldn't happen to have the Spiritual Stone of Forest, would you?"

"Um…" he said, not meeting her eyes. "Why?"

"Because I had a dream!" Zelda said, hardly able to keep her temper under control. Zelda hurriedly explained her dream to the stunned boy. "I think you could be the one from my dream- if you have the Stone, that is!"

The Kokiri stared dumbly at the princess for so long Zelda thought he had some sort of brain problem. Figuring out the problem, Zelda laughed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I got so carried away with the story that I forgot to introduce myself!" She smiled a little. "I am Zelda, Princess of Hyrule. What's your name?"

He took a deep breath. "My name is Link," he replied slowly. Quietly, he added, "And I have the Stone." He spoke without the rush of words people from Kakariko and the Market have, without the slower drawl that Talon had and that Malon had the barest hint of, nor with the exotic accent of the Gerudo. No, this boy spoke slowly and carefully. Something else about this boy was strange.

"Your name sounds… familiar… somehow…" Zelda frowned, but quickly replaced it with a smile. "Okay, then, Link… I'll tell you a secret." She winked. "But you need to promise to keep it that way."

"I promise!" Link said without hesitation.

"Good!" Zelda said. "A long, long time ago, the three goddesses hid the Triforce, containing the power of the gods, somewhere in Hyrule. Whoever holds the Triforce in their hands has the power to have any wish granted!" She grinned at the look of amazement on Link's face. "If the person to make the wish has a good heart, then Hyrule will prosper. However, if the wish is made by an evil person," Zelda's lip curled at the thought of Ganondorf's greedy hands on the Triforce, "then the world will be consumed by evil."

"Evil…" Link said quietly to himself. Navi's wings drooped. Zelda looked curiously at the fairy. "The Great Deku Tree died of evil. How do we stop more evil?"

Zelda's eyes widened. The Great Deku Tree was dead! She shook her head, and continued, "Well, the ancient Sages built the Temple of Time to protect the Triforce from evil ones. Inside the temple is the Door of Time, which guards the Sacred Realm in which the Triforce lies, and to open it, you need to have the three Spiritual Stones, and an item kept safe by the Royal Family." Zelda paused for effect. "The Ocarina of Time!"

"Wow…" Link fingered something in his pocket. "I have a piece of a key that could open such a big thing?"

"Yes, and… I forgot to tell you…" Zelda backed away from her window. "I think I may have found the person who wants the Triforce and killed your Great Deku Tree. I was spying on him through this window. Take a look!"

Link looked at the princess and slowly walked toward the window. Zelda also watched as the tanned, red-haired man walked along the carpet and bowed. "See that evil-looking man? That's Ganondorf, the leader of the Gerudos. Though he swears allegiance to my father, I can tell he's lying." Link had his eyes in the window, so he didn't notice Zelda's eyes briefly turning red. "I think the dark clouds in my dream symbolize him!"

"He killed the Great Deku Tree," Link whispered. "He has to die." Zelda was pleased with this response. She had an ally!

After a moment, he retreated with a gasp. "Did he see you?" she asked. He nodded anxiously. "Don't worry- he doesn't know what we're planning- yet!"

"Did you tell your father about your dream?" Link asked.

"Yes," Zelda said hesitantly. "But he doesn't believe me. But I know Ganondorf is after the Triforce- and we can't let him have it! But I'm afraid… I'm worried he'll take over Hyrule! Please… help me!"

"I will," Link said bravely. Zelda wasn't sure if he was caught up in the moment or he truly wanted to fight, but Zelda took advantage of the moment.

"Thank you!" she said, her blue eyes beaming. "Now… here's what to do. I'll protect the Ocarina of Time, and you collect the other two Spiritual Stones! We'll get the Triforce before he does! Also…" Zelda took a scrap of paper out of one of the hidden pockets in her dress. "Hmm… Impa! Have a quill and some ink?" Zelda hollered.

Within a minute, Impa came with both items. Link took a tentative step backwards.

"Oh, yes, Link, this is Impa. I know she may look a little intimidating, but she's a really nice person!" Zelda said as she scribbled a note onto the paper. She handed it to Link with a smile. "Here. I'm sure this will help you along your way! Follow Impa. She'll teach you another thing that will help you." She shooed the Kokiri away and turned back to the window.

"… sprout will pop up in few months at most," Zelda heard the oily voice of Ganondorf through the window. "But my question to you is… who will protect that Kokiri treasure with the Great Deku Tree dead? Perhaps I can be trusted with such a responsibility?"

"Too late for that, you horrible person!" Zelda whispered. She could hear the faint music of an ocarina playing out the Song of the Royal Family. "Link is taking care of it, and soon, we'll take care of you together!" she vowed as the music floated across the courtyard.


	6. Melody and Memory

I just had no desire to change Zelda's words from the game at the end of this chapter... But I hope no one minds!

* * *

"What do you think of him?" Zelda asked Impa for the millionth time in the week since Link had came and went. 

"I think he's a kind and _polite_ young man," Impa replied with the same answer as always. "I think he's got what it takes to fight, if he puts his mind to it."

"I think he's rather dense," the princess stated, looking up from the music she was reading. It was a teleportation song of Camor's, one with a rhythmic, marching beat, but Zelda played it note by note, slowly. It was supposed to teleport the player to the Death Mountain Crater, but Impa was adamant about not teaching Zelda heavy magic like that. Reading music came easy to Zelda, since she had played the ocarina since a young age. However, the actual playing of the harp was much harder than she had anticipated.

"That's a new thought," Impa commented. "Dense. I think I disagree with you."

"How come?" Zelda asked.

"Something about the careful way he talks," the Sheikah shrugged, then winced. "No- that's not the right note! Honestly, have you been practicing it that way?"

Zelda glared at her nanny, and repeated it with the correct note. "Good, keep drilling that," Impa commented absent-mindedly.

"It's the way he talks that makes me think he's dense!" Zelda sighed. "But he has a sword, which means he must know at least the basics. There's hope, I guess."

"Are you sure you don't want to go to town?" Impa asked, getting frustrated with another wrong note.

"Positive. I don't want to run into Talla or anybody else!"

"You'll have to face them someday," Impa urged.

"No! I don't have to!" Zelda snapped. She strummed the melody to the Bolero of Fire so fiercely that she broke a string. "Nayru, I can't do anything right! And why can't we have a real hero? Like Camor?"

"Because Camor was an idiot who couldn't fight," Impa replied lazily. "Be careful with that harp."

"I want my own harp."

"Make it yourself."

There was a long pause. "Impa… I thought you always respected Camor," Zelda said.

"I do. He was gifted in music and sorcery. As they say, 'A talent for the harp, and the voice of an angel.' However, he shamed the Sheikahs by never picking up a weapon," the older woman fingered her dagger absent-mindedly. She scowled.

"When will Link be back?" Zelda asked eagerly, changing the subject.

"By foot, it would take a couple days to get to the Gorons, and it takes about a week to get to Zora's Domain by foot, which is where the other Stone should be," Impa calculated. "That, plus the time back, plus a day or two for any sight seeing, it should be three weeks at the very least. He's been gone for a week already, so perhaps two weeks more?"

"I hope Ganondorf doesn't try anything before then!" Zelda said grimly. "He's been acting normal around court." This was true. Ganondorf was acting the friendly advisor for her father, but she still didn't trust him.

Zelda sighed, and looked out the window timidly. It was raining. The princess ached for her friends, and she was sorry she couldn't have seen Betta, Selena, or Malon. Talla had probably poisoned their minds against her. Another question, one that had bugged her since seeing her reflection, finally exploded from her.

"Impa! You've noticed my eyes turn red sometimes, don't you?" Zelda demanded. "Camor's eyes were red, too. Does that mean anything?"

Impa blinked. "When did you notice?"

Zelda shook the question off with a flick of her hand. "Just tell me. Were Camor's eyes like mine?"

"Depends on what you mean. Camor was born with gray eyes is what I'm told… but at some point in his youth, his tribe was brutally slaughtered, and he and his sister, Swan, escaped. However, he was blinded in one eye. Since then, his eyes were red. No explanation has ever been given," Impa said. "I think you'd tell me if you were blind, but I could be wrong?"

"Nope. I can see just fine," Zelda replied. This frustrated her. There was no connection that she could see. Suddenly, the girl perked up. "What about Swan? Did she have red eyes?"

"No. Her eyes are gray," Impa replied hesitantly. She knew the next question before it was asked.

"His sister is alive!" Zelda yelped, and jumped up. "Where does she live? Would she know?"

"Swan is one of the three surviving members of the original Sheikah Council. She normally talks to nobody outside our race," Impa replied. She paused. "I've talked to her once. She is very old, even for a Sheikah, yet still full of beauty, grace, and fire."

"I don't care! I need to meet her!" Zelda whined. "If there is anyone who can answer the question about my eyes, it's her!"

"Only Sheikah may talk to her, and only for important reasons," Impa said firmly.

Zelda groaned, and threw her harp on the floor. "I have no place in the castle or in the outside world!" she said bitterly as Impa picked up the harp.

"Yes you do!" Impa replied encouragingly. "You are helping Link, and together you are stopping the clouds of war from covering the land!"

"If Link manages to get back here soon!" Zelda replied with frustration.

Where was Link now? Zelda wondered. If a week had passed, he would hopefully be on his way right now to Zora's Domain. Impa had nudged him toward Kakariko Village first, so he would have the Spiritual Stone of Fire safe in his hands by now, Zelda hoped. As for herself, she checked the Ocarina of Time several times a day.

It was a beautiful instrument, created smoothly in a lovely shade of blue, with a carving of the Triforce on it. Impa had Zelda practice the Song of Time on her own little ocarina over and over until the princess had it memorized. When the time comes, she would play it in front of the Door of Time with the Spiritual Stones in front of her.

"Zelda," Impa broke the silence. "What if Ganondorf strikes first? How will we stop him?"

"Thank you Impa, for your optimistic words," Zelda glared at her nanny.

"Optimistic or not, we cannot afford to overlook that possibility," Impa said firmly. Zelda sighed.

"I actually don't know," she confessed. Impa and the princess thought for a long moment, but it was Impa who thought of the solution first.

"Zelda… let's go to the Temple of Time. I can seal a memory within an object, and, in this case, it would probably be easier, though risky, to seal it within the Ocarina of Time," Impa said slowly. "If you play the Ocarina of Time the way you would if the Spiritual Stones were there, we can get the Ocarina to Link somehow, and he could take care of this. Once he touches the Ocarina, he would see the memory, and learn the Song of Time. He will know what to do."

"And for myself?" Zelda asked, feeling a knot of fear in her heart. This was the scarier part of her great plan.

"We can disguise you in that peasant getup until Link completes the task," Impa replied encouragingly, boosting Zelda's confidence.

"All right," Zelda replied hesitantly. "Let's go to the Temple now."

* * *

"Link? Can you hear me?" Zelda faced the empty alter. Impa worked her magic from a corner in the Temple of Time, watching Zelda's every move with intense concentration. "It's me, Zelda…" 

Though Impa appeared to be in deep concentration, she felt sick to her stomach at the thought of Link actually seeing this memory. That would mean that Ganondorf had already started the war.

"Link, when you hold this Ocarina in your hand… I won't be around any more…" Zelda's eyes were closed and she held the magical instrument to her chest. "I wanted to wait for you, but I couldn't delay any longer…" She swung around. "At least I could leave you the Ocarina, and this melody…"

She put the Ocarina to her lips, and played the Song of Time twice, flawlessly. The notes echoed throughout the Temple. Impa broke her concentration, and held out her hand for the Ocarina. Wordlessly, Zelda put it in her hand.

Impa closed her eyes, and put a hand over it. A glimmering white light fell over the Ocarina, sealing Impa's memory of the action that had just taken place into the Ocarina of Time.

Zelda watched as Impa worked her magic. A seed of doubt had been planted into her mind, and she wondered if her plan would really fail, and she would have to resort to running away and leaving behind an instrument and a memory.


	7. Flight from the Castle

Hmm... Not sure how soon I can get another chapter up. Exams next week. So don't be surprised if you don't see me around for a while!

* * *

"Where is he?" Zelda complained, plucking out angry chords on her harp. "It's been the three weeks. Get that Kokiri idiot back here." 

"Relax, princess," Impa smiled. "It's been three weeks to the day. Give him a few days more."

"But… what if he strikes right at this moment?" the blonde girl demanded, looking behind her shoulder nervously, as if Ganondorf was taking over the castle right behind her back.

"There's just as much chance today as there was the rest of the time the kid's been gone," Impa replied. Princess Zelda was getting impatient and uneasy, and, though it was hard for anyone but her to see, scared. "Besides. Even if Ganondorf does attack, I will _not_ let him hurt you."

"Good," she replied, looking out the window. However, everything was peaceful, with no sign of evil anywhere. "Do the Kokiri know about evil? Link seemed as if evil was an actual creature that killed his tree."

"Hard to say. Not much is known about them," Impa frowned.

"Why?"

"Because no one can enter their forest. It's forbidden," the nanny replied. "I also heard tales that if a Kokiri leaves the forest, he or she will die."

"Then why is he running around Hyrule!" Zelda demanded. "What if he's dead? Do Kokiri die the instant they leave or is it like a disease that waits a week and then kills you?"

"I have no idea!" Impa snapped. "However, his fairy would probably have been trying to get him back rather than watching him to talk to you. I have a feeling he's alive."

"He better be," Zelda muttered. "Anyway, have you contacted that Swan yet about my eyes?"

"I tried," Impa admitted hesitantly. "I would have thought Mara would have been able to get us in, but the Council sends their regrets."

"That's stupid!" the girl snapped. "I'm the princess of Hyrule! They should do what we say!"

"No one controls the Sheikahs," Impa replied in a deadly tone that surprised Zelda.

"What?"

"The Sheikah are a completely different race of beings, much like how the Zoras are ruled by their own king, and the Goron's look up to their own leader. The Gerudos are governed by the red haired man from the desert, not the Royal Family."

This shut Zelda up, who knew of whom Impa spoke.

"I, however, choose to work here, because the pay is good, it is close to Kakriko, and the princess is worth sticking around for," the older woman forced a smile. Zelda smiled weakly, still dazed from Impa's words.

"Will we ever find out about my eyes?" Zelda asked nervously, not wanting to anger her nanny even further.

"I'm sure we will, princess," came the forgiving reply.

* * *

"Wake up!" Impa's hurried whisper woke the sleeping princess a couple nights later. Zelda growled, and aimed a kick at her nanny, who blocked it with her hand easily. "It's happening!" 

Zelda sat up, rubbing her eyes. She smelled smoke. "What?" she asked groggily.

"Get dressed!" Impa ordered in a hoarse whisper. She was covered with burns and scratches. In her hands was the Ocarina of Time.

"Oh, Nayru!" Zelda said in a scared whisper. "Ganondorf is taking over the castle, isn't he?" She dove into her dress quickly, shaking. "How's Papa?"

The Sheikah woman made no reply, but threw the harp, a couple books – one written by Camor – and some of Zelda's peasant clothes into a sack. The girl shoved her blonde locks into her headdress and grabbed Impa's arm.

"Where's Link?" she asked fearfully.

Impa held tightly onto the princess as they left her room and ran down the long hallway. Gerudo warriors and monsters patrolled the long hallways, all of whom didn't see the princess and Sheikah running through the hallways. Zelda didn't know if it was due to pure luck or magic, but she honestly didn't care.

Upon arriving at the stables, Zelda screamed. Frinz lay belly down, surrounded by a pool of blood, close to two dead guards. Impa held her hand against Zelda's mouth. "Do you want to get us killed?" she demanded to the silenced princess. Zelda couldn't meet Impa's eyes.

The nanny took her hand away, and handed Zelda the sack and the Ocarina. She saddled up the calmest looking horse – a white one – as Zelda lost herself in thought. She stared at the blue Ocarina in her hands. It was time to pass this magical instrument on to Link… where ever he was.

"Time to go, princess," Impa said when she was done, and lifted the princess up onto the horse. "Hold on to him tightly." The Sheikah leapt onto the horse, made sure that Zelda was holding on tightly, and they bolted out the broken door.

"Stop," a commanding voice said to them. Zelda looked behind her, and saw Ganondorf leap onto his black beast. She whimpered, and Impa urged the horse faster. The gate leading to the castle was open, Zelda also noticed. Probably Ganondorf's work to get his minions inside the castle.

Impa and Zelda, followed by Ganondorf, raced down through the castle town market. Two soldiers stood at the entrance, and one looked surprised at the princess.

"What-? Lord Ganondorf-?" he stuttered as the other guard backed away.

"Get him!" Zelda screamed shrilly as they galloped past. The guard who spoke looked at Ganondorf, closed his eyes, and threw himself at the black horse with his spear in front. Impa didn't wait to see what happened, though Zelda was sure she heard the inhuman noise of magic as they made it across the bridge into the Hylian Fields.

Zelda looked around at the night sky. Dark clouds were billowing over the castle. The princess shivered, then gasped. A green-clad figure got out of the way of the horse.

"Link!" she yelled. Without thinking, Zelda threw the Ocarina toward him, but it missed, landing in the moat. Impa turned enough to catch a glimpse of the Kokiri boy, but turned back to face where she was going.

Zelda breathed a sigh of relief. Link should know what to do from there. "Where are we going?" she asked Impa.

"I promised you I'd take you to Lon Lon Ranch some day," Impa replied. Zelda gaped at her nanny.

"But Malon will recognize my face!"

"That's why you're dressing up as Sheikora," Impa replied with a smile.

"And you?"

"I can disguise myself as your mother with my magic," she replied. "It would be fitting, seeing as your friends are convinced that you are a Sheikah. However, my name will not be Impa. Ganondorf knows that name. I'll go by Iora."

"Okay," Zelda whimpered.

"There, I'll train you in the martial arts and magic, and you can keep practicing your harp. If you're going to be a Sheikah, you'll need to act like one," Impa said. "Once Link gets to the Triforce, we can come out of hiding."

"What if he doesn't?" Zelda asked. "What if he's too stupid to figure it out?"

"Then we'll keep on hiding, and leave Lon Lon the moment Ganondorf arrives," Impa replied without emotion.

"Oh, Nayru," Zelda closed her eyes, but opened them again. "How will we know if Link has the Triforce?"

"There is one more key beyond the Door of Time, you know," Impa replied. "It is called the Master Sword. If Link can pull it out of the Pedestal of Time, he'll be able to get to it. We'll go check on it if nothing obvious happens soon. But not until you are comfortable with being a Sheikah."

"I am comfortable," Sheikora replied, her eyes turning a blazing red. "I've been more comfortable as a Sheikah than a princess. If comfort is possible with Ganondorf around. I will kill him."

"Your eyes," Impa commented. "They're red again."

Sheikora blinked, and closed them. "Then so be it."


	8. Lon Lon Ranch

Sorry for the wait- I haven't really wanted to look at Microsoft Word since classes ended. It's also been done for a while- I proofread like a madwoman.

* * *

The sun was rising when Impa and Sheikora rode into Lon Lon Ranch. For some reason, Sheikora's eyes had not changed back into the pleasant blue they once were, but remained an angry red. She looked around, uncertain. 

"Get changed," Impa said, thrusting the peasant clothes at the girl. "We have to burn your royal things. No one can know you are here."

"Obviously," Sheikora muttered, going into the stables to change. Why was this happening? How much longer until Link gets the Triforce?

"Oh my- princess!" Malon was feeding a pony, but she dropped everything she was doing to curtsy. "I- I didn't know you were comin' today!"

"Malon?" Sheikora asked tiredly. The redhead's eyes widened.

"How do ya know my name?" she asked, daring to look up. Her eyes widened. "Sheikora? Sheikora's eyes got like that sometimes… and Sheikora's face… and… oh no!" Malon backed up toward the pony, who nuzzled her. "You be Sheikora, ain't ya?"

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way," Sheikora replied, looking down. "I wanted friends who didn't care if I was a princess."

"You'd always be my friend!" Malon insisted, though obviously looked confused and intimidated. This was a princess, but she was also the peasant that she spent her time with. How should she be treated? Courageously, Malon added, "Everyone thought you were strange 'bout the whole Sheikah thing, but I knew you were still good ole' Sheik."

Sheikora was touched by the words. "Thank you," she said simply. She paused. "Malon… Ganondorf took over the castle. If it isn't too much… could me and my attendant stay here for a little while?"

"No problem at all!" Malon said firmly, trying to get used to this sudden news. "What happened?"

"He took over last night… he killed so many people. I don't know what happened to my father…" Sheikora bit her lip, trying to avoid what she knew probably had happened. "Impa – my attendant – and I escaped just barely. She's the Sheikah woman from the market."

"Oooh!" Malon said, understanding. "So you were tryin' to avoid her that day… you were sneakin' out, I wager?"

"Yes," Sheikora admitted. "Can you help me burn my gown? I may have to be Sheikora for a while."

"Of course!" Malon nodded. Sheikora smiled faintly as Impa knocked on the door and let herself in.

"Are you- oh!" Impa raised her eyebrows at Malon.

"It's all right!" Sheikora explained. "She's one of my friends. Malon, this is Impa. But call her 'Iora'."

"Nice to meet ya," Malon said awkwardly. Impa nodded back to her.

"You take care of horses?" Impa asked. Malon nodded.

"That's my job. This horsey here," she gestured to the horse she was feeding. "This is Epona."

"I've heard about her!" Sheikora put in. "She's beautiful!"

"Epona says 'Thanks!'" Malon beamed.

"Anyway…" Impa gave Sheikora an annoyed look. "Would you be able to sell our horse?"

"What!" Sheikora's red eyes widened. A horse could be needed if they were on the run! "Why?"

"If Ganondorf were to come here, he would recognize a white horse of the Royal Family," Impa replied patiently. Sheikora sighed.

"I could do that," Malon said hesitantly. "You don't mind, do ya Sheik?"

Reluctantly, the blonde girl shook her head. "I guess not."

* * *

"What happened to my father?" Sheikora asked Impa when Malon went to tell her father a horse needed selling. 

"Let's sit down," the Sheikah said gently. There was something wrong.

"He's dead, isn't he?" Sheikora asked.

Impa didn't reply, but rather pulled the girl into a hug. Sheikora, stunned, allowed herself into this action, not believing the only parent she had left was now gone. But he couldn't be gone… He had so much to do, especially if he was to restore order to the castle.

She broke away from Impa, looking at her intensely with those frightening red eyes. Impa could have sworn that they weren't as vibrantly red a moment ago. It was then that she vowed to discover the secret to those eyes, even if it meant angering the Sheikah Council.

Sheikora closed her eyes. "Stop looking at my eyes, Impa. I know that they haven't changed back." With that, she turned and ran back to the stables.

So, she was right. The King of Hyrule was dead. However, she felt distant from this fact, like he wasn't even her father any more. It had dawned on the young girl that the passing time erased people, and perhaps even memories, from the mind and heart.

"He's dead, Malon," Sheikora told her friend upon arriving in the stables.

"What? Who is?" The redheaded girl stood up.

"My father," she replied. "My father was killed."

"No!" Malon gasped. She quickly embraced her friend, who stood still.

"I'm all right," Sheikora said quietly. She paused. "I want to cut my hair."

"Why?"

"I'm not Zelda anymore. I'm not a princess. Until- until Ganon falls and we can save Hyrule, I'm not a princess, and Ganon is after me. He would know to look for a girl with long blonde hair, so we'll cut it. No more long hair. I'm going to learn martial arts, too, and hair cannot be in the way!"

Malon looked at Sheikora, thinking of a nice cut. "I'd think like how some of them boys do it'd look good, as long as you don't care 'bout lookin' like a boy!" Malon told her friend. "Let's go- I have some shears in my room."

* * *

"Mara. Get out here now and stop following me, you Sheikah ass!" Impa yelled out hoarsely. How dare Impa be followed after she told the princess of Hyrule that her father was dead! But she did mean to ask Mara something. 

"Watch the language, girl!" an amused voice rang out. A young-looking, slender figure leaped down from above. She wore a tight white shirt with a blue Eye, with long, shredded strips of fabric for sleeves. Four long, red scars ran diagonally and symmetrically along her arms, one for each part of her arm. Her slim midriff was visible, flashing out a blue piercing driven through her belly button. She wore light blue leggings, and no shoes. Her face was heart-shaped, with curly brown hair falling to just above her shoulders, pushed back to reveal multiple earrings. Her eyes were gray, above a nose with a ring through her left nostril. She was the youngest of the original Sheikah Council. "I knew you wanted me."

"You always think someone wants you!" Impa glared at the Sheikah woman, who smirked.

"True this time, wasn't it?" she asked lazily, stretching her long arms above her head. Impa couldn't argue with that. Impa stared at the Sheikah's arms that were showing a little blood. "I know, I know, I'm bleeding. Been tested again for some spell. Gotta love magic spells that could result in death for me, eh?"

"You're insane," Impa shook her head.

"Well, that makes it difficult for me, somtimes. You see, I don't really trust people who aren't insane," Mara shrugged. "So, why did you want me?"

"Get me into the Council!" Impa snapped.

"We've already been through this," Mara replied in a bored tone. "'The Sheikah Council sends their regrets, but we must reject your request to meet with a certain Swan of the Old Gerudo Valley Tribe. Your reason to meet with her does not currently concern the Sheikahs.'"

"That is-" Impa started.

"Language," Mara replied, bored.

"Ridiculous!" Impa finished.

"I apologize for the Council," Mara replied. "But then again, everyone is ashamed of their own government."

"Mara!" Impa said, stunned. "Very open today, aren't we?"

"No- _I'm_ the only one being open," she shrugged. "Oh my, time to get back to the Council Hole of Death by boredom. Oops! I mean the Sheikah Council."

With that, Mara stepped back, and disappeared with a crack, leaving Impa to ponder her words.

* * *

"You look nice, Sheik!" Malon was glowing at the lovely work she had done on her friend's hair. 

Sheikora looked into the mirror her friend was holding up. She silently agreed with her friend, but looked at her reflection with hard red eyes. Her large eyes stuck out on her pale face, with a tuft of blonde hair hanging over one, with the rest of it just about at ear-length, rounding around her head. It stuck up a little bit, but she liked this messy look. She lifted a hand and tucked a strand behind a pointy ear.

"Thank you," she replied, giving Malon a small smile.

"Iora won't mind, right?"

"She wouldn't stop me anyway."

The two girls stared at each other for a moment as a cucco crowed. Malon heaved a heavy sigh, and yelled downstairs, "Dad! Get up, you lazy man!" she giggled nervously. "My dad likes t'sleep. Prob'ly still is- I'll be right back!" With that, she ran downstairs.

Sheikora sat on Malon's bed, unable to resist touching her hair. It was very nice, actually. Her head felt so light now!

Suddenly, she was blinded by a bright light. In her mind's eye, she saw three large, golden triangles in the shape of a larger triangle: the Triforce. The three triangles split, each going separate directions. Her first reaction was excitement. Did Link get the Triforce?

The light faded, and she leapt up, looking around for some sign. Her red eyes caught a glimmer on her hand, and she looked down at it, bewildered. The sign of the Triforce shone on the back of her left hand, and it dimmed to look like a scar. Her red eyes widened. Something was wrong.


	9. The Triforce of Wisdom

I'll update that last chapter when I get the chance- I'm still trying to get back into the flow of the story, but it's starting to get exciting for me again! Yay! This chapter was a bit challenging to write though- hope it was worth it!

* * *

Sheikora looked around the room, unsure of what to do. Where was Impa? She wasn't sure if she could tell Malon what had just happened. She wasn't even sure herself. In a daze, she looked back down at the scar on her hand. This should not be happening. 

No one should see this. Sheikora opened all of the drawers, pleased that one contained a long roll of bandages. She wrapped it around the scarred hand quickly, looping the bandage around her fingers to make sure it stayed on, nice and tight. Hearing footsteps, Sheikora quickly shoved the rest of the bandages into the drawer.

"Hee! I got 'im t'wake up!" Malon said with a grin. Sheikora forced herself to laugh along, keeping her hands behind her back.

"Do you know where Iora is?" she asked casually.

"Mmm… no idea. I think I saw 'er walkin' toward the horse pen when we were walkin' up here," the redhead replied. "Why?"

"I want to ask her what she thinks of my hair," she lied smoothly. She felt a twinge of guilt for lying to her friend, but this was too important.

"All righty, let's go look," Malon said cheerfully. She hummed a pretty little song as Sheikora followed her downstairs.

"What are you singing?" Sheikora asked.

"Oh, just a song my Ma taught me before she died," Malon shrugged. "It's called 'Epona's Song.' It's the only song that'll calm the horsey Epona down, so that's why we called her 'Epona.'"

"It's a beautiful song," Sheikora replied absent-mindedly as she watched Malon's father snore.

"Wake up!" Malon yelled.

"What in tarnation?" Talon shot up from where he lay, surrounded by Cuccos. "Aw, I'm sor-"

"What've I told ya 'bout sleepin'!" Malon yelled while her father- and Sheikora- watched the redhead let it loose on her father. "I just now woke ya up, ya lazy man! There's work t'be done, horses t'feed…"

"Now, Malon…" Talon said helplessly, glancing to Sheikora for help.

"C'mon, Sheik! _You _get back to work!" She gave her father a death glare before leading Sheikora out.

"I've _never_ seen you like that!" she said in amazement. What had happened to shy, kind Malon back there?

"He needs a bit of a push to get going," she shrugged. She started humming again as Sheikora stared at her in wonder.

"Iora!" Malon yelled. Sheikora followed Malon's lead, wondering where her attendant had run off to.

"I'm here," Impa said, waving at them through the open cowshed. She nodded at Malon and rose an eyebrow at Sheikora.

"Sheikora? What have you done to your hair?"

"Cut it off," Sheikora shrugged, keeping her hands behind her back.

"Obviously," Impa muttered. "Never mind. It looks fine…" she added distantly. Sheikora frowned. What was up with Impa?

"Can I ask you something?" Sheikora asked. Impa, alert once again, nodded. Taking the hint, Malon quietly left.

She quickly explained about the vision, and undid the bandage to reveal the scar on the back of her hand. Frowning, Impa looked at it.

"What does it mean?" Sheikora asked anxiously. Impa just stared at it.

"Cover it back up," the Sheikah replied in a harsh tone. "Never take that bandage off."

"What!" Sheikora wrapped the bandage around her hand. "I'm sorry, did I do something?"

"What- oh, no, of course not!" Impa replied reassuringly, putting a hand on the girl's shoulder. "You have not done a single thing wrong."

The red-eyed princess looked down, still feeling guilty. "What's wrong with me, Impa?"

"Nothing is wrong with you," Impa said gently. "There is magic altering the color of your eyes, magic on the back of your hand! None of it is your doing."

"Well, what _is_ doing it?"

"I have a hunch on what might have happened, but I need to get it cleared up by a _wiser_ Sheikah who is well versed in the legends of the Triforce. But all that you need to know now is that Ganondorf remains in power, and we must remain hidden," Impa replied. Sheikora's eyes widened.

"No!" she yelled. "Link was supposed to have stopped him!"

"Link has done his best; I want you to stay hidden in this ranch until I return, hear me?" Impa bent down to Sheikora's eye level, hands on both shoulders now.

The girl nodded, and Impa continued. "I want you to stay with Malon while I go ask one of my _elders_," Impa spat that word out with contempt, "what her thinking on this is." Impa muttered something about whomever she was thinking about, and Sheikora was startled with such language. "I should return soon. Stay safe!"

With that, Impa backed up, and threw a black nut on the ground, vanishing with a flash of light.

* * *

Sheikora stared out the bedroom window glumly, looking at the setting sun. She had bound her other hand as not to look too suspicious should Ganondorf's men appear, just for good measure. She told Malon that she had scraped her hands on the fence somehow. However terrible the story was, Malon bought it. 

She was pleased that it didn't alter her harp-playing, though. She was actually getting quite good for a beginner, no longer throwing tantrums, or harps,whenever she made a wrong chord. She hadn't thrown a single tantrum since Ganondorf attacked, surprisingly.

She looked at one of the teleportation songs of Camor's, wondering if she would be able to play more than the melody one day. The piece was quite pretty, called the Prelude of Light. She smiled for the first time in the two days since Impa left as she played the melody correctly.

Excitement pulsed through her body, feeling like hot blood in her veins. She played it again, the hot blood getting hotter… again, hotter…

"Stop!" Impa threw herself at the princess, separating her from the harp. Stunned, Sheikora collapsed, weak from the hot blood that now cooled. "What are you doing!"

"Playing," she replied as Impa helped her up onto her chair.

"You were doing more than playing. You were trying to use magic!" the Sheikah accused. "If you had applied any more, you would have been off to the Temple of Time!"

"Really?" Sheikora asked weakly.

"Yeah, but knocking yourself out in the process! And who knows if Ganon is keeping an eye on that place?" Impa replied angrily. "He could have captured you!"

"You're worried," Sheikora replied, frowning.

"Something has happened with the Triforce, so says the wise Sheikah who never shut up about my coming to her this time!" Impa's worried sentence turned to irritation mutter. Sheikora frowned.

"What happened?" she asked, ignoring Impa's grievance.

"Ah! I mean, well, the Triforce? Yes, the Triforce…" Impa shook her head and got back on topic. "According to my people, the Sheikah, there was one last key behind the Door of Time."

Sheikora stood up, swearing. "There was? Why didn't I know? Why didn't _you _know? Oh Nayru, is Link all right?"

Impa held up a hand. "Yes, there was one last key. It is called the Master Sword. Link lifted it from the Pedestal of Time, and he and the sword vanished."

"So… Link and the Sword are… gone?" Sheikora said softly. Was he still alive?

"Yes, but the theory is that they are in a different realm, waiting to emerge someday as the Hero of Time, the one who bears the Sword of Time and will destroy evil. But we do not know how long we will wait until they return, if they do at all," she said. "But now that the last key is gone, nothing stopped Ganon from entering the Sacred Realm to touch the Triforce."

Sheikora buried her face in her bandaged hands. The evil-killing sword was gone, Link was gone, Ganon has the Triforce…

"Ganon, however, does not have the pure heart needed to control the Triforce. So, the three different pieces- Power, Wisdom, Courage- have traveled to different individuals throughout the land. One remains with the person who touched the Triforce, so Ganon has the Triforce of Power.

"No one knows what happened to the Triforce of Courage, but it is rumored that the Hero of Time obtained it, for no one knows who else in the land has courage like his. As for the last piece, the Triforce of Wisdom- it is you."

"What!" Sheikora stood up so fast that she felt dizzy from the attempted use of magic. "How do you know!"

"The one with the Triforce mark on the back of their hand…" Impa said. Red eyes widening, Sheikora looked at the back of her hand, knowing that under the bandages was a part of a holy artifact.

"What do I do?" she asked, as if in a dream.

"Nothing… there is nothing we can do but keep you hidden," the older woman said, looking out the window. "We can only wait and see if the Hero of Time rises in this lifetime."


	10. Mara

This chapter was too much fun to write- no wonder I didn't accomplish much! But hopefully my next chapter should make up for any laziness(it's already about a third of the way done.)

* * *

Months passed at Lon Lon Ranch, each month more restless than the last. Impa always looked angry as she taught Sheikora her lessons in fighting, Ingo looked even more sneaky than usual, Talon slept more than half the day away, Malon grew more withdrawn as Sheikora stopped smiling and concentrated on fighting and music. 

Not once had Sheikora's eyes turned blue again. This no longer seemed to bother the ranchers, but Impa was still doing everything in her power to figure it out, often leaving for days at a time to argue with the Sheikah Council.

It was during one such time that Sheikora dared to try to teleport herself to the Temple of Time. Impa had told her meditating somehow built up stores of magic to use without using your own life energy. So Sheikora had meditated for hours every day until she decided she was ready. She strummed the opening chords to the Prelude of Light.

"Sneaking away again, are we? I guess some people never give up what they enjoy… not that I would, either," a voice said from the rooftop above where Sheikora sat with her harp.

The girl jumped, dagger raised, harp left on the ground. "Who are you?" she spat.

A playful looking young woman with gray eyes raised her hands. "All right, you caught me!" she said with a grin, flaunting off straight, white teeth. She leapt down, landing crouched on the ground like a cat, only to straighten herself with a stretch. Four red marks ran down her arms.

"Who are you?" Sheikora asked again, backing away. The woman sighed.

"One-track mind, I see," she said. "Just like your Sheikah friend."

Sheikora stiffened. She tackled the thin woman to the ground, dagger raised. "What are you talking about?"

The woman chuckled, as if she almost expected this. "Oh, you know, your nanny. At least that got you off your one-tracked road."

Not wanting to be teased any more, Sheikora bit the side of her lip, glaring down at the woman, not wanting to ask her "one-tracked" question any more.

"So, kid, you look like a Sheikah, you know. In a way," she added, looking at Sheikora's eyes shamelessly. "I'm a Sheikah, if that makes you feel any better."

Sheikora slowly got off the woman, but the dagger didn't leave from its ready position. The woman dusted herself off as she stood. She was actually quite tall. She extended a hand.

"It may be too late for courtesies… well, at least in your case, but my name is Mara World-Walker. No, you don't need to tell me yours, Sheikora," the woman smiled as Sheikora hesitantly shook her hand.

"There. See? No biting from me… you're not my type," Mara smirked.

"I thought Sheikah were supposed to be mysterious and polite," Sheikora glared at her. She laughed.

"Not me. I may be mysterious, but in a different way… and the day I'm polite is the day I'm dead!" Mara quickly raised her thin, brown eyebrows up and down twice. "And I thought princesses weren't supposed to know fighting!"

One of Sheikora's bandaged hands reached out and clamped over Mara's mouth. "Why don't we talk in private…" she said, and felt a twitch of a smile under her hand. She led Mara, still silenced, to the cowshed, leaving her harp and dagger where they were.

"How do you know?" Sheikora demanded. Mara grinned toothily.

"Well, Impa's been arguing with the Council a whole lot more now, mainly because of your eyes… she thinks there's some connection with Swan's idiot brother… and I remember she brought that up before Ganon the Stupidhead took over once, so, naturally, I put two and two together," Mara shrugged.

"Are you on the Council?" Sheikora asked doubtfully. Mara let out a big, booming laugh.

"Ha ha ha! Shyes, I am indeed on the Council! However, I have no idea about your eyes, kid, so sorry," Mara said, stroking her nose ring. "Anyway… to the reason why I sought you out, my kitten," she teased. "Impa likes me to watch over you in her absence… so I suppose that I'm like a babysitter?"

"Shut up," Sheikora glared at the brown-haired Sheikah. This must have been who Impa swore about those months ago, the "wise" Sheikah who wouldn't shut up about asking for help.

"I caught you playing the opening chords to the Prelude of Light, and so I figured Impa had neglected to tell you how _stupid and dangerous_ it is to try music magic on your own," Mara said. "Impa may not teach you, but I certainly can!"

"What?" It took a moment to register in the young girl. This new Sheikah who claimed to be a Council member, willing to teach her magic when Impa wouldn't?

"Well, if you're so slow you need it to be repeated a second time, I'm not sure if I have the patience for that…" Mara turned around slowly.

"Wait!" Sheikora said. Mara turned around, smirking. "Teach me magic… I want to disguise myself as one of your people… I want to learn at least the basics!"

"There you go!" the older woman beamed. "Now that you admitted your desire…" (At this, Sheikora shot Mara the dirtiest look she could muster.) "...I would be most glad to teach you not only magic, but Sheikah history!"

"What do you want?"

"Hm?"

"Why would you do all this for me?" Sheikora asked suspiciously.

"'Cause you're cute!" Mara winked. Startled, Sheikora stepped back, nearly falling over. The Sheikah laughed her famous laugh again. "Ha ha ha! I meant to say that you, the exiled, orphan princess of Hyrule and Sheikah wannabe, need a star in your life, so…" Mara took a deep breath. "I am willing to be your star!"

Sheikora stared at Mara, who just went "Ha ha ha!"

* * *

Mara was bizarre, Sheikora soon decided. The Sheikah was smart, she gave her that. But… Mara said some strange things at times, and never hesitated to speak her mind. This was new to Sheikora, who had grown up holding her emotions inside, as did Impa. There was also the laugh. She was bound to hear it whenever Mara had succeeded in cracking herself up. Mara also fought gracefully, and always seemed to know Sheikora's actions before she made them. 

"Cucco, darlings!" Mara said in a sing-song voice as she crouched beside the chickens. "Let's give our dear Sheikora a _hand_ for that dazzling move!"

Sheikora glared at her new instructor. Her hand had been sliced open with a dagger.

"Ha ha ha!" Mara laughed. "Oh, how I crack myself up!"

"I can tell," Sheikora replied irritably, shaking off her bandages and replacing them with fresh ones for the third time. Her hand really hurt. "How come I always get hit here?"

"Because you're not being careful. You didn't learn from your mistakes the fist two times, so you suffer the consequences. Let's move on to magic!" Mara said, rushing her words so quickly that Sheikora barely caught what she was saying.

"Magic? Finally?"

"Yes, finally! Patience and wisdom walk hand in hand, you know. Being the holder of the Triforce of Wisdom, I'd expect patience from you!" Mara said cheerfully.

The two stared at each other, Mara with a happy smile and Sheikora with an annoyed expression.

"You drive me insane."

"Good!" Mara clapped. "I only work with insane people!"

"On to magic, please…" Sheikora practically begged.

"Ah, yes, teleportation basics first!" Mara said, as if remembering a long forgotten thought. She handed Sheikora a sack of the black nuts Impa carried around. "See these? These are Sheikah Nuts!"

"No, really, what are they called?" Sheikora replied, earning herself a glare from Mara.

"They're called 'Fruits of the Third Breath Tribe', which happens to be my tribe, but it's too long a name, so everyone calls 'em Sheikah Nuts," the gray-eyed Sheikah replied. "All it takes to use 'em is a little bit of magic and a vision of where you wish to go."

"Really? That's easy!" Sheikora accused. Why was Impa and Mara so worried about the Prelude of Light?

"I know what you're thinking: If you can teleport with these, why can't you teleport with that harp?" Sheikora blushed and Mara grinned smugly. "It's because your magic is growing- it's too 'young' to be used to apply so much magic to an object! It's just like chopping an infant's head off.However, with Nuts, most of the complicatedmagicsaretaken care of in the Nut, and all you need is either Divine or Sheikah magic. You have Divine magic, so you can use it. Thank your little friend that lives on your hand," Mara nodded in the direction of her hand.

"The only reason I can teleport is because I'm the keeper of the Triforce of Wisdom?" Sheikora was a little disappointed. If the Triforce was ever put back together, she wouldn't be able to teleport any more. However, Mara didn't reply.

"Just give it a try! But, please, don't teleport anywhere outside the ranch… First, show me if you can do it. Teleport to…" Mara looked around. "Teleport into the middle of the horse pen!"

Sheikora drew a Nut from out of the bag, and rolled it around in her palm. It was warm and smooth. "How do I apply magic to it?"

"You know how!" Mara replied sweetly. The younger girl shot the brunette an annoyed look and threw the Nut on the ground, gasping at the sound of its _crack_.

It was a short second of weightlessness, surrounded by what looked like the night sky as she pictured the center of the horse pen. She didn't realize she had landed with closed eyes until she heard Mara's infamous laugh.

"Ha ha ha! Great work, kid!" Mara clapped her hands together as Sheikora opened her red eyes. She was in the middle of the pen.

"I did it!" she said with amazement. Mara rolled her eyes, and held up a Sheikah Nut of her own, throwing it on the ground with a _crack_. It took the girl a moment to realize that Mara was finished for the day, but it didn't really surprise her that Mara didn't say good-bye.

* * *

I think I'm going to start off each coming chapter with a little mini-thing with Mara giving Sheikora a "history" lesson… I feel like I need to explain some things that just don't fit in the story, butI don't want the entire story to be an explanation with no plot! Plus, I really like Mara. Or maybe I just like how much Sheikora dislikes her... hee hee! 


	11. Farewell to Lon Lon Ranch

(**Somewhat of a) History Lesson #1**

"Why do you have those marks on your arm?" Sheikora asked. Mara laughed.

"Sheikahs create their own spells, and each spell needs a creator and tester!" the olderwoman said, tracing a long finger along one scar on her left arm. "Why looked so surprised?"

"How does that relate to those scars?" Sheikora was annoyed with the lack of explanation.

"It's dangerous magic. It's one thing to create a spell, but testing the spell, even if the spell is a little spell, could result in death. The creator is 'tested' to make sure the spell will work. So, when the spell is cast for the first time by the tester, the tester is put in some sort of test with the Goddesses… which could result in death if the tester is to fail," Mara replied cheerfully. "To any onlookers, it would look like the tester is in some sort of trance. When the four long scars look like they've been cut open all over again, the tester has passed! But… since I'm tested so often, they are permanent scars."

"So you're a creator and a tester?" she asked doubtfully.

"Now you're getting it! Ha ha ha!" the Sheikah laughed. "The Council usually calls me every couple of months to create and test! Any Sheikah can do it, but I'm the only one the Council trusts with this heavy responsibility! Isn't it grand!" Mara looked smug.

"Or maybe they just want to kill you and haven't succeeded yet."

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"Impa, why are you going away _again_?" Sheikora whined. Even though Sheikora was more agreeable than Princess Zelda ever was, she still whined occasionally.

"More and more things keep coming up," Impa murmured, pulling a black cloak over herself.

"My eyes aren't _that_ important!" Sheikora couldn't hold it in any longer. She didn't give a damn why her eyes were red, so why should Impa? The Sheikah woman whirled around, startled.

"Why have you been thinking that?" Impa looked genuinely surprised.

"Isn't that why you've been gone?" Sheikora asked, wondering if Mara had lied.

"Partly," Impa replied curtly. Looking around, she lowered herself to the girl's eye level. "There've been rumors that the well in Kakariko dried up, and a green-clad boy with a fairy is running around. It's said that he was the cause of it."

"_What!_" Sheikora jumped to her feet. "_Link dried up the well in Kakariko?_"

"That's what I'm going to investigate!" Impa said with excitement, and maybe a hint of worry, pulsing through her voice. "Stay here until I get back!" Sheikora nodded.

She caught Impa grabbing a Nut out of a bag similar to her own, and understood how Impa had disappeared all those times. She was using a Sheikah Nut all that time!

"My turn!" Sheikora said after Impa had gone, eagerly pulling a Nut out of her own. Visualizing the Temple of Time, she threw it on the ground with a _crack_.

There was the familiar feeling of weightlessness, and Sheikora clapped her hands as she felt her feet touch the stone floor of the Temple of Time. There was a definite change in this building from last time.

She approached the once-empty altar, awed by the three glittering stones nestled into the holes. She looked up from the stones to where the Door of Time once stood. It was gone.

Her heart was pounding so hard that it felt like it would burst. She ran to the side of the altar and up through the large opening in the wall, seeing a window casting light on something metallic. Creeping up to the metallic thing, she gasped. The gasp echoed throughout the Temple.

It was a sword.

Almost hesitantly, Sheikora walked slowly up to the sword. Was this the Master Sword? It had to be!

She bit her lip, and looked around the rest of the room. Six symbols were engraved onto the floor. Sheikora backed away. She wasn't supposed to have left the ranch…

Tearing her eyes from the room, she turned around, and ran out of the Temple. The market. If Link had returned, he'd have to go through the Market. And someone would have had to see him!

"Excuse me, sir," Sheikora asked a man who was standing closest to the Temple. "I was wondering, have you seen a blonde boy wearing green in the past few days?"

"Nope, can't say I have. Sorry, lad," the man replied, looking away quickly to avoid her eyes. Sheikora stared at him. Did he just say "lad?" She supposed it was an easy mistake to make, since she took to wearing loose pants and a shirt rather than a dress. Dresses got in the way of her training. Shaking her head, she ran and asked several people, with no one having any information.

"…so much worse,"a mansaid to another. Curious, Sheikora turned around.

"The Gorons have stopped tradingwith us,too, since King Ganondorf came to power… not doing well for my wife's bombchu business, either. Half of the prizes for that game are bombs!" a man was complaining to another.

"The Zoras aren't thrilled about the King either," the first man replied. "It's getting harder to get the fine fish they raise."

"What could happen now?" the other man said, throwing up his hands in frustration. Puzzled, Sheikora ran away from them. It was useless. People were too wrapped up in their problems to remember a boy wearing green.

The girl darted into a back alley, digesting all that she heard. The Gorons had stopped trading? True, the leader of the Gorons could be very stiff, and it had taken years for her father to become a "Sworn Brother," and have a comfortable relationship with the mountain people. They must not be happy with a new man in power.

Though the Gorons were understandable, nothing she could think of could explain the Zoras. For generations, the water peoplepeacefullytraded their goods. What did that man mean by "it's getting harder to get the fish?"

Sheikora shook her blonde head. All of this was bad. Nothing like this ever happened during her father's reign! All of this was Ganon's fault, she knew! Somehow…

Reaching into her satchel, she drew out another Nut. Picturing the ranch, she vanished from the alley.

* * *

Sheikora played with a blade of grass, distraught. With all this bad news, she needed to know if Link was back to stop it. She also wanted to help Impa with whatever it was she was doing. 

"Are y'all right?" Malon asked, walking over with Epona in tow.

"I'm fine," she replied, bringing herself back to reality. "I- Did Link come here at all?"

"When?" Malon asked.

"Recently?" Sheikora asked hopefully.

"Sorry, but I haven't seen 'im in months," the red-headed girl replied. "Why?"

"Just curious," Sheikora sighed. An awkward silence fell between them for a few moments before Malon took it upon herself to break it.

"What really happened to yer hands?" she asked. "It's been ages since you put the bandages on."

Sheikora suddenly felt strange. Even with Mara or Impa, talking about her Triforce mark made her feel slightly ashamed. The two Sheikahs, with one being a Council member, took so much out of their own time to assist her, which they probably wouldn't do if she didn't have it. Then there was always the possibility that Ganon would find her whenever she spoke of it…

"I'll tell you later," Sheikora said, standing up. "After Impa gets back, I'll tell you."

That was the worst lie Sheikora had ever told, and it hurt even more because she doubted it would ever be cleared up. She turned from her friend, and walked slowly toward the other side of the ranch, away from anyone's eyesight.

"Mara, are you here?" Sheikora asked.

"Of course I am! Impa sent for me as soon as she left! But you weren't here when I arrived!" Mara leapt down from the roof of the barn, seizing the collar of Sheikora's shirt, anger filling her gray eyes.

"I was looking for Link," Sheikora replied fiercely, amazed at Mara's anger. "But I have to get out of here."

"Oho, you better! Impa's going to be pissed when she returns!" Mara yelled, but her angry look soon changed to one of delight. She let go of her collar. "Oh, she _will_ be pissed off! Perhaps I should leave you here…"

"No, no!" Sheikora yelled at the brunette. "You don't get it! Malon… she's asking too many questions… I don't know what to tell her!"

"Tell her you're dead, because you will be when your nanny gets back!" Mara grinned wickedly. Then she sighed. "But, I understand now. You do need to get out of here. Not even Malon can know about your Triforce. I can explain to Impa… though it would be much funner if I tied you to a tree and watched with glee as she slowly ripped your heart out with a toothpick."

Sheikora didn't know how to respond to that remark. Wasn't Mara just really worried a moment ago? Fortunately, Mara broke the silence with a "Ha ha ha! So, tell me where my little princess is being taken to."

"What?"

"Oh, you know. If you leave, you need to go somewhere. I can save you a journey and take you somewhere myself… But then you're on your own. Unless Impa decides to stay with you instead of dealing with her own problems…"

Her own problems? What was that supposed to mean? She looked desperately into Mara's eyes, which only returned a calm knowing of something.

"She will tell you in her own time. But the Coucil has assigned me a task, and you will help me pull it off!" Mara clapped her hands together with excitement.

"Why should I help you?" Sheikora glared at the Sheikah. When did Mara decide this?

"Because," Mara replied in a singsong voice, "if you do, I can guarantee entry into the Sheikah Council to figure out your eyes! That means a meeting with Swan herself!"

"What?"

"Life's full of questions, but the one's you're asking aren't wise ones, Princess of the Triforce of Wisdom," Mara replied. "The Sheikah Council is trying to awaken the Sages of the six temples, to send Ganon away. However, evil magic that flows from the castle is muting the call to the Sages. So we're trying to locate them ourselves. Light, Forest, Fire, Water, Spirit, Shadow. But I'm going to be testing a spell to try and weaken the magic that is stopping the awakening call. The Temples themselves are consumed by evil, and it is killing Sheikahs who get too close. Many are dead already from trying."

Sheikora's heart skipped a beat. "So they can't try and help you? Why aren't you dying?"

"'Cause I haven't gotten that close," Mara replied gravely. "So we need a human, preferablywithsome power, to locate them."

"Oh, no!" Sheikora groaned. "What am I supposed to do?"

Mara ran a hand through her short brown locks. "We are assuming that the Sages already feel a connection to their Temple, so they are probably too close to the Temples for the Sheikahs to get too close to them. That's where you come in! I, your lovable mentor, am _begging _you to find the Sages! Once found, we can point the Hero of Time in their direction easily upon his return!"

"How long will this take?" Sheikora asked, unable to believe her own ears.

"Could be years. But, hey, look on the bright side!" Mara grinned. "It'll give you something to do! And I can help you in your various history and magic lessons whenever I'm not being tested… assuming we're in a nice, big field as opposed to a temple area."

"I don't know…" Sheikora replied hesitantly. Mara sighed.

"Big adventure, or never-ending boredom. Big, important people, or little insignificant chickens. Playing with swords, or playing with pitchforks. Oh… pitchforks… I love pitchforks… Please, forget I compared those two!" Mara grinned devilishly, but Sheikora was off in a world of her own. She really wanted to feel useful, and it would give Impa her own time to let her deal with her own issues…

"Deal," Sheikora nodded. Mara nodded back.

"Get your stuff, say your goodbyes… and we'll make our first stop to the Temple of Time, since the Temple of Time is also the home of the Light Temple. I'll be leaving you at the entrance to the Town Market. I'll meet you back here," Mara instructed.

Sheikora darted inside, grabbing her Nuts and harp, belting her dagger to her waist and shoving the books in a bag. She looked around the room, oddly at peace with herself.

"You're leavin', ain't ya?" a quiet voice at the doorway said.

"Malon," Sheikora said with a sigh. She had hoped to leave quietly.

"I won't keep you long…" Malon said. "There's somethin' about you that… I knew you was disappearin' from here, in your head." She shook her red head sadly. "You've got more important stuff to do than be in a ranch… but I'm glad you came. Promise you'll visit, if you ever find a moment?"

"I promise," Sheikora said firmly. Malon looked like she was going to cry, then ran across the room and embraced her friend quickly. Surprised, Sheikora returned the hug, wonderingwhen she would see her friend again.

Malon let go, trying to smile. Sheikora forced herself to smile for her friend, before walking out the door to meet Mara.

* * *

Biiiig chapter- also a very very hard one for me… I think it's the longest chappey-poo yet! But I find that the longer the chappey-poos, the more confused my thoughts get... but I could be wrong.

I also started playing OoT again, starting at the beginning, catching silly mistakes I've made(but I'll ignore them because I don't want to confuse myself… haha.). I would also like to say that the Spiritual Stone thing is really bugging me- it's sooooo tedious! You know what also bugs me? Navi. She's always like "Hey" and I'm all like "lkfjla;jaldjf" at her. Then there are the Cuccos… I attacked one and nearly killed myself in the process. They really scare me. No joke.

Another thing, concerning Mara- I've gotten a question on this, and decided to clear it up in case anyone else was wondering. I have not decided, Mara's orientation, but figure if I do, I won't put it in here. I'm planning a sequel for this one(no promises. it's still a long way off.), and perhaps I'll share it in it, but not this one. This is Zelda's thing, and don't want too much of Mara to ruin it.


	12. Call Me Sheik

This next "history" lesson is dedicated to my friend, who also happens to be my editor-type person, Lady Ophelia Rose-Hildeguard Tipperwaut. I had issues with this chappiepoo, and since she listened to me complain about how slowly it was moving, and I had trouble coming up with a "history" lesson, I asked her to think of something. She said "Cuccos!" So, cuccos it is. If anyone has any suggestions to a new "history" lesson, PLEASE email me or something… It's hard for me to think of stuff now. xD

* * *

**(Somewhat of a) History Lesson #2:**

"Let's practice your spells on those cuccos right there!" Mara said cheerfully, gesturing the a gaggle of cuccos. Sheikora stared at them.

"Are you kidding me?" the girl replied. "Cuccos can actually attack when… attacked. That's what makes cuccos special … These are literally killer chickens!"

"So? Good practice for real fights!" the Sheikah said cheerfully. "Come on, now, blast it with a fire spell. I want some roasted bird for lunch!" She clapped her hands, as if calling for lunch to be served by a servant. However, Sheikora continued to stare at Mara.

Suddenly, Sheikora's face broke out into a rare, happy smile. Mara looked at her hopefully, wondering if the girl was finally through her miserable phase. Even the cows in the barn with them looked up, the hay being chewed lazily in their large mouths. The cuccos kept pecking at the feed on the floor.

"You'll do it?" Mara asked, amazed. She could almost taste the chicken in her mouth. Sheikora had decided.

"Get out," the girl smiled sweetly.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"If I were a sage, where would I be hiding?" Sheikora said to herself, looking around the marketplace. With the night falling, the town was emptier than it was earlier that day. She had asked Mara if the sage would still be around at night.

"Of course the sage will! It might be sleeping, but it'll be around!" Mara had told her, putting emphasize on the word "it." So now Sheikora had no idea if this sage was a male or female, or of what race _it_ was.

"Temple first," Sheikora said out loud, not sure where else to start. So the girl walked toward the temple slowly, looking at everyone she passed to see if any suspicious faces betrayed themselves, but there was no luck for the girl by the time she arrived at the large temple.

"Is anyone here?" she called out, glancing around. Her words reverberated off the walls, telling her there was no sage in this place. Refusing to believe it, she ran toward the opening where the Door once stood, and realized something had, in fact, changed. The sword was gone.

Her gasp echoed throughout the temple, and she ran up to where the Master Sword should be. But it was there this morning!

She ran up to where the pedestal stood, and knelt beside it, feeling where the sword had once been. But she recalled Impa's words from those many months ago, "…the one who bears the Sword of Time…will destroy evil."

Does that mean Link disappeared again? Frustrated, Sheikora threw her hands up and rocked backwards and hit the floor. She looked around the large temple, wishing she had answers.

Something caught her eye. The symbols on the floor! She crawled over to one, feeling it with her bandaged hands. She sat up and looked at the other carvings from where she was. There were six in total.

"The six sages" was what Mara had told her. Maybe these symbols stood for each sage! Excited, she ran over to the Triforce mark in front of the Spiritual Stones, and seeing a symbol in it, fell onto it as if in prayer.

"Sage of Light!" she called out. "If you can hear me, please wake up!"

There was silence after her echoes. She sighed. Sheikora stood, gave the Temple one last longing glance, and left.

The grass wasn't as soft, Sheikora noticed. She didn't pay as much attention to the smaller details when she had entered the Temple, but now she noticed the grass was drying up. Frowning, she bent to the grass, her red eyes following her bandaged hands as they ran across the dying blades. They didn't even have the normal night moisture on them. And the ground beneath was dustier.

Suddenly worried, Sheikora hurried down the stairs into the dark, empty market. Didn't dogs guard the streets at night, while guards guarded the entrance to the path to the castle?

I shouldn't be doing this stupid quest, Sheikora thought hopelessly. It seemed a whole lot scarier now that the market was completely silent. Angry with herself, she ran from the main market to the closed drawbridge.

"Let me out!" Sheikora cried angrily. She ran up toward the drawbridge and pounded on it. "Mara! I give up!"

"Li'l lad, what're ye doin' 'round here late at night?" a voice from above asked. Startled, she looked up. There stood a watchguard, an old man with grey hair barely showing from underneath his helmet.

"I'm sorry, but I accidentally missed it when my parents left," she lied quickly. The guard gave her a frown.

"I can't jus' let ye outta here! There be monsters out there!" he said, pointing outside the walls. "But I s'pose ye can stay here t'night, so long as ye don't eat all me food."

She paused. Maybe she could discreetly ask about the Sages… "All right!" she replied, and the guard threw down a rope ladder. Making sure her Nuts were out of sight, she climbed the awkward ladder.

"Thanks!" she said, catching her breath at the top. The guard grunted, and stood at his post like a stone. "What's your name?" she asked politely.

"The name's Kiro," he said, holding out a stiff hand, which Sheikora shook. "And ye, lad?"

Sheikora thought for a moment. She figured it would be safer to play along being a boy, as she didn't know his reputation, and didn't want to get herself in trouble. But her name…

"Call me Sheik," the boy replied, nodding his blonde head.

"Sheik, eh?" Kiro said, scratching his head. "Fair strange name, fair strange eyes… ye Hylian?"

"Yes," he replied firmly. He didn't want to lie too much to the old guard. There was another long moment of silence, during which Sheik accidentally let a yawn escape. Kiro grunted again.

"Cot's over there in case ye get too tired," he said, jutting his chin over to a small tower. Sheik ignored him, and walked closer to the edge.

"What a view!" he said, looked as far as his red eyes could see. In the distance, he could see a shadow that was Lon Lon Ranch. Kiro grunted again. Sheik was wondering how much information he could get out of this man. "So, any other people work with you?"

"Only me on the night shift," Kiro said. Sheik waited a moment, but that was all the old man had to say. Sheik sighed.

"Do you ever work at the castle?" he asked. The guard tensed up, and Sheik guessed he had hit a sore spot.

"Not nomore," Kiro said strangely. "King Ganondorf decided I was too old, an' he put me on night-watchin' duty."

"Why don't you just quit?" Sheik pressed on. Angry, the old guard whirled around.

"Ye don't just _quit _from Ganondorf's service!" he bellowed. "Di'n't ye hear what happened to the Royal Family!"

This got Sheik interested, who wanted to hear this from a guard's point of view, and just what had Ganondorf been doing after Zelda had escaped?

Kiro bent closer to Sheik, and whispered, "I'm not s'posed to tell ye, but I figgered the young people's of the land must know the truth!"

The truth? Sheik's eyes widened. So, supporters of the Royal Family still worked at the castle! This almost made the boy smile.

"Ganondorf be tellin' all ye young'uns that the Royal Family is all dead! But I know otherwise," he said, his gruff whisper nearly bursting with excitement. "I was on night-watchin' duty when the princess an' her nanny were escapin', an' I saw 'em get away from the Evil King!"

"You mean, the Princess Zelda is still out there?" Sheik asked, feigning awe and excitement.

"Aye, lad, aye!" Kiro nodded, proud with himself, and excited he had caught that single moment of importance and truth. "I guess I be lookin' for the princess sometimes, when the nights are empty. I always hope an' hope the princess will make her return and take the crown from Ganondorf, and the land'll be at peace again!"

"Wow," Sheik said. Kiro had looked over the wall, a dreamy look on his old face. He was a supporter of the Royal Family. Would he have any knowledge of the six sages? Sheik coughed. "If I ask you something, can you promise never to repeat it to Ganondorf?"

"Wha'? Sure, lad," Kiro replied, surprised. Sheik took a deep breath and lowered his voice to a whisper.

"I know of six people who can unite and help bestow peace on the land," Sheik said, and the guard's eyes widened in awe. "Only trouble is, I can't find them. One of them is said to reside somewhere in the Castle Town Market," he said. The guard frowned a bit, knowing what Sheik wanted to know.

"I dunno… are the magical?" Kiro asked. "What're these six people anyways? What do ye call 'em?"

"The Six Sages," Sheik whispered. Kiro's eyes widened. He opened his mouth, then closed it. He attempted a smile.

"I might be able t'help. Ye go look for the others, then come back here. I might have an idea where to look," he said in a peculiar tone. Sheik looked down, and saw the guard's hands were shaking.

A wave of cold flowed through his body. What if the guard had been lying? The fright must have shown on Sheik's face, because Kiro sighed.

"I swear on behalf of the Triforce an' the Royal Family that I ain't lyin'," he said, ever-quietly. He paused, then added, "I swear I won't be telling Ganondorf, either!"

* * *

This chappiepoo was haaaaaard. I read it, reread it, revised, reread again, found Lady Ophelia to proofread it, revised, and yeah. It's also pretty short (in my opinion). But at least I'm moving on. Lady Ophelia said something about "random guards" and "revolution", so I hope it's good a good thing...? 

Updates on my gaming life: I gave up starting a new game. Tooooo tedious! So, I found an old file. I beat the Shadow Temple today! The Haunted Wastelands makes me angry though... o.o


	13. Follow Your Ears

**Somewhat of a History Lesson #3**

"Look at these beauties!" Mara danced around excitedly. Sheik stared at her bundle nervously.

"Is there anything alive in there?"

"Close!" Mara would have clapped, but her hands were taken up by the large bag. "I'll give you a hint! It's an explosive!"

Sheik's red eyes widened. In them, Mara saw wonder, and fear.

"What?" he asked weakly.

"Bombs!" Mara cried merrily. "Hylians produced them as a man-made kind of the Goron's special crop! Pretty useful if you asked me! Here, I'll show you how…"

Mara chucked a bomb across the field, where it hit a rock. The rock promptly was blown to pieces, and Sheik stared with a dropped jaw.

"Why?" he asked, shaking his head in amazed horror.

"Because bombs are pretty damn useful sometimes, and-" Mara stopped, looking puzzled at Sheik shaking his blonde hair in disbelief.

"That's not what I mean!" Sheik told the Sheikah.

"Ah, so you'll be wanting to know why the Sheikahs use bombs, then?" she asked, as if this explained everything Sheik wanted to know. Once again, he shook his head.

"No, not that either."

"Then what do you want!" Mara yelled, thoroughly frustrated.

"I just want to know…" Sheik started, then paused. Shaking his head, he yelled, "Why is someone letting you run around Hyrule with bombs?"

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"Hello, my very dear Sheikah-wannabe!" Mara's annoyingly cheerful voice rang out. An uncomfortable feeling prickled at the back of Sheik's neck. What would her reaction be? He had met her out on the Hylian Fields a few miles from the Market that morning, dreading sharing the news that he had asked someone for help. She must have sensed his anxiety, so she said, "All right, Opal of my Heart, what is troubling you?" Hesitantly, Sheik told her what happened.

For a few moments, she stared at him in silence.

"What do you mean _you asked a guard_?" Mara yelled furiously. Sheik glared with his red eyes.

"I asked Kiro, and he said to come back and he might have information," he replied calmly. Mara looked ready to punch something.

"Do you… understand what we're doing?" she asked, with one of her gray eyes twitching. Sheik nodded.

"I couldn't find anything, though!" he replied angrily. Mara massaged her temple, as if she couldn't believe what Sheik was saying.

'That means you're supposed to _look harder_!" the Sheikah exploded. "He might be a supporter of Ganondorf who wants to know our plans!"

"I could tell by his eyes that he is loyal to the Royal Family," he muttered, knowing his saying this was useless.

"Eyes? This is coming from a kid with strange red ones!" Mara snorted in disbelief. Sheik glared at the older woman.

"Just tell me where to find the next sage," he grumbled. "We'll go back to the Market some other time… to see if Kiro found out." This earned him a glare from his mentor. Sheik glared right back.

"The next sage… this will be easier, I hope," Mara said slowly. "It's where Link was raised."

"The forest!" Sheik asked excitedly. Mara nodded.

"Here, you need to be _very _careful," the woman warned him. "These Kokiri are children, yes, but extraordinarily wise. They may be acting very cautious around this time, ever since their guardian, the Great Deku Tree, died. So seek out the wisest of them all. This Kokiri will have strong connections to the Kokiri Forest and Lost Woods. You may even have to venture far into the Lost Woods to find our sage. So, I give you the following advice if you need to go into the Woods: _Follow your ears_!"

Sheik barely had enough time to think about the words Mara said before she grabbed him around the neck into a headlock – probably out of anger – and threw a Nut down. He felt the familiar feeling of weightlessness, then they landed on firm ground in front of a small tunnel.

"This is as far as I can go," Mara told him. "Good luck."

"Wait!" Sheik yelled. "How's Impa?"

Mara paused, for once, looking unsure. That expression was soon replaced by her normal over-confident face. "She's good, busy, and sends her love," she said cheerfully. But Sheik wasn't sure as he watched the Sheikah vanished. What was she not telling him?

Slowly, he turned around to enter the tunnel. Hylians normally weren't allowed here- how would he be received? He stepped onto the old, mossy bridge, looking around. He was in a misty forest. No signs of any Kokiri – or sage – yet. He went through another small tunnel, and looked at his surroundings in awe with his red eyes.

It looked like a forest, but was obviously a small village. The trees had been carved out to make little houses, and the Kokiri children stood around chatting amongst themselves. A boy closest to the tunnel looked up, his eyes hidden behind clumps of messy hair. He gasped.

"Who are you!" he jumped back, speaking with the same carefulness Link did. Sheik looked around timidly. Other Kokiri were watching, some curious, some fearful. He looked small, but Sheik figured that the Kokiri was supposed to be his age.

"My name is Sheik," he said, trying not to stare. All of the Forest Children were dressed in green, with brown belts. They watched him, and he watched back. Would they attack him?

"Move along, coming through!" a very commanding, but young, voice said, pushing through the growing crowd. "Ah, yes. Who are you?"

It was a little boy. A green cap was crammed onto his mass of dirty blonde hair, and his smile-less face looked at Sheik disapprovingly.

"Didn't you just hear!" a little blonde girl with a green headband said. "He just said he's called Sheik!" The leader boy turned slightly pink.

"I mean… why are you here?" the boy corrected himself. The first boy Sheik had met giggled. The leader glared at him.

"I…" he began, but remembered how Mara was angry by asking the guard about the sage outright. "I am supposed to meet someone here."

"Who?" the boy asked suspiciously. Sheik blinked.

"Where's the Lost Woods?" he asked. There was a murmur coming throughout the crowd.

"Don't do it!" a girl with really light blonde hair in pigtails exclaimed. "You'll become a skull kid!"

Everyone looked to the leader, who also looked a little taken aback. "I don't want him to bug Saria!" he declared at last. "Go away, stranger," he commanded, and turned to leave. Everyone sighed, and followed the leader. However, the girl with pigtails remained behind.

"It's Saria you're looking for, isn't it?" she asked, her blue eyes wide.

"I don't know," he replied, shaking his head. "I was told to find someone wise, someone who had strong connections with the Kokiri Forest and the Lost Woods."

"It's Saria you'll want, then," the girl replied grimly. "Mido won't be happy. He's our boss. My name is Jesy."

"Nice to meet you," Sheik said automatically, extending a bandaged hand. Jesy shook it, politely not asking about them or his eyes.

"I can take you a short ways into the Lost Woods, but from there, you're on your own. If you get lost, you will be turned into a Skull Kid!" she warned.

"I know," he replied. "I need to find this Saria."

"Then follow me," Jesy replied, and helped Sheik onto a ledge. He followed the girl up the vines, and saw another tunnel. He looked over his shoulder, taking in the full view of the Kokiri Forest.

"It's beautiful here," he commented. "Did Link really live here?"

Jesy looked surprised. "Link? Yes, yes he did, actually… he came to visit a few days ago… he acted very peculiar though…" Jesy said with a frown. "C'mon, let's go in… remember to keep your ears open!"

This was the second time he had received this instruction. He frowned, wondering what it meant, as he entered the tunnel to the Lost Woods. He closed his red eyes for a moment, listening with his long, pointed ears. Very faint music was heard. He opened his eyes.

"Hear her?" Jesy asked. Sheik nodded. It was a very lively song. "That's Saria's song. She plays it all day… and when she isn't there, the spirits of the forest take over. It's amazing- the forest completely follows what she says. It lets her go in deeper than it lets the rest of the Kokiri. It's like she's a part of the forest- even more a part of it than we are!"

Sheik now had no doubt in his mind that this girl was the Forest Sage. He followed Jesy confidently through the trees, with every step, the music getting louder. The forest was surrounded in a dense mist, making it hard to see where anything was. But Jesy guided him along.

About twenty minutes later, the Kokiri girl stopped. "I can't go any further," she admitted. "I'd get lost if I did. Just… follow your ears, listen for her song. Good luck!" With that, Jesy walked the other way, and was gone.

Now he was alone. Sheik listened again. The song was a bit louder. He walked slowly toward the music, stopping and retracing his steps every time the song stopped. This Saria better be worth it!

Finally, he realized he was out of the mist, and standing in front of tall hedges, and the hedges surrounded by ancient stone walls. He looked around the corners of the entrance, and saw a Deku Scrub. He ran quickly, avoiding the Scrub. It was then Sheik decided he hated mazes- every time he got past a Scrub, he'd hit a dead end and have to go past it again.

At last, he'd come to the end of the maze, and onto three Scrubs. All three snouts focused on him, and shot nuts at him. Startled, he was hit with all three. He groaned, and sent fire magic at all of them. Two were hit and killed, but the third was only angrier. It ducked into it's flower, and Sheik tried to make a run for it, but the Scrub popped up in time to project two nuts at him, both hitting him. Knocked over by the nuts, and still hurting from the first three, he now felt very battered. He feebly tried to use the fire magic on the Scrub, but found he was too weak to do so.

He tried to stand, but was knocked back over by the nuts. But he was too close to Saria to fail now! With this thought now in mind, Sheik stood faster, and leaned against the old stone wall that surrounded them, and whatever lay ahead. He was hit by more nuts, but sidestepped along the wall.

"You can stop, Scrub," a calm voice of a girl said. The Deku Scrub looked up, then vanished into its flower. "Are you all right?"

Sheik faced the speaker, startled, now relieved. He had found Saria.

* * *

Once again, a "Thank you" goes to a Miss Ophelia of the very long name that I can never remember! Just look back a chapter if you want to see her name again. She helped me edit my story/suggest the "history lesson"/listen to my whining. Speaking of history lessons, I'm not even sure if I can call it a lesson any more...unless anyone has a question about Sheikahness need answering? -is hopeful-

In other news... I kicked Ganon's ass... Go self!


	14. Sage of Forest

Hey all! It's been a good three-four months since my last chappie-poo, but I hope no one gave up on me! I've actually been working on this at least twice a month since July. Whee! So, this may feel like a disjointed kinda sorta chappie-poo. I'll try to update this thinger whenever I can- just be patient. Even many months of patience can pay off eventually.

* * *

**An Actual History Lesson #4**

"Mara, tell me about Kakariko. Wasn't that where Impa was born?" Sheik asked, bored as they trudged across the Hyrule Fields.

"Ooh, yes. Lovely village. Known for the _excellent_ wine! Why, just a few weeks ago, me and a lovely local man had a marvelous…" Mara began, but was cut short by Sheik's red-eyed glare. She sighed. "Well, what other information do you need to know?"

"Tell me why a Sheikah would be born there!" Sheik snapped.

"Oh, why, yes. Sheikahs. That town was founded by Sheikahs, you know. It was originally the Kakariko Tribe, but eventually became Kakariko Village," Mara said grudgingly, unable to believe the boy wanted to know this boring information. "Then those idiots Hylians – no offense, of course – decided that Kakariko would be the _perfect_ place to take shelter during the Long War. They figured that the Kakarikans would protect them. Well, they were wrong!" At that, Mara chuckled.

"That's not a nice thing to laugh about," Sheik told her, sounding bored and indifferent.

"So?"

Sheik sighed. "I think I should just stop asking you questions." Mara smirked.

"Finally catching on, are ya?" she asked smugly. Sheik sighed with exasperation.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"Are you all right?" Saria repeated, kneeling down to Sheik. Her hair was strange green color, and deep blue eyes were filled with concern.

"I'm fine!" Sheik replied, letting Saria help pull him up. "Thanks." His red eyes watched her, and he noticed a small ocarina in her hands. "You're Saria… aren't you?"

Saria nodded, but didn't seem too surprised that he knew her name. "Are you… a friend of Link's?" she asked him. Sheik nodded. She smiled. "Follow me, then. If he wants you to find me, I might as well show you some courtesy and take you to my secret place. It's safer there."

She grabbed on of Sheik's bandaged hands, and led him up some steps into a large clearing. He looked around, seeing a gray symbol on the ground very similar to the one in the Temple of Time, and, looking up, he saw what appeared to be broken stairs. Turning back to Saria, he noticed she sat on a small stump, watching him.

"What's your name?" she asked politely. Sheik paused. His true disguise might as well get started now.

"I am Sheik of the Sheikahs," he said, inclining his head a little. Once again, Saria didn't appear startled, merely curious. "Do you know where Link has been?"

Saria looked up, thoughtfully. "No, I do not. But this is not what you're here to tell me, is it?"

Sheik was surprised. This girl seemed to read his mind. Was this a Sage thing? Or was Saria just extra creepy?

"It isn't," Sheik admitted. How was he going to tell her that she was a Sage? Thinking for a moment, he asked, "Do you know where we are?"

"This is the Sacred Forest Meadow," she replied, gesturing with her free hand. "It is also the home of the Forest Temple."

"Do you know what the Forest Temple is?" he pressed. Saria shook her head. "The Forest Temple is the place the Sage of Forest prays to move on to the Sacred Realm… often they come here or have a close connection with the Temple before being awakened, at which they go into the Chamber of Sages." Sheik said all of this very fast, and not even sure Saria understood everything he told her. She regarded him with those blue eyes for a long moment.

"Am I this Sage?" she asked quietly. Sheik hesitated, then nodded. She pursed her lips, and her green eyebrows contracted slightly. "Who told you this?"

"A Sheikah," he replied, not sure how much he should tell her. She gave him another long look, as though wondering whether she should believe this.

"Why… why do I need to know this?" she asked, not sounding completely convinced.

"You want to help Link or not?" Sheik replied with frustration. He was tired and sore and didn't want to deal with all these questions! Saria blinked her large blue eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. "You can answer my questions at some other time- I forgot it took a long time to come here, and my scrubs aren't very nice."

Sheik forced a laugh. That was an understatement if he ever heard one. Saria smiled faintly, and gestured for him to sit on the ground, which he happily obliged. Saria's eyes flickered over to Sheik's satchel. She pointed to it with a long arm. "Have an ocarina?"

"No," Sheik replied, looking back. "I gave it to Link," he told her truthfully. "He's on a big adventure, you know."

"He was always destined to leave us," she said calmly and knowingly. "He wasn't like the others."

Sheik contracted his blond eyebrows and frowned. Not like the Kokiri? What was so different about Link? The confusion must have shown itself on Sheik's fair face, because Saria nodded.

"He was the only Kokiri without a fairy," she told him. "The Deku Tree never paid much attention to him either, until…" She frowned. "Until the day he died. A fairy suddenly came to Link, and told him the Deku Tree wanted to see him. Then the Deku Tree died, and Link left us."

Sheik said nothing. He knew it was after the death of the Tree that Link had come to Hyrule Castle. However, Saria didn't seem curious as to why. "Tell me, Sheik, if I pray and move into this Chamber you mentioned, will it help Link?"

The boy blinked. This girl really knew how to cut to the chase. "Yes," he replied softly. Saria's face broke out into a smile.

"I will do what I can to help him," she said serenely. She paused. "Link will always be my friend," she added in haunting voice that echoed the sadness that Sheik guessed she felt whenever she remembered the day when Link left the forest. Pausing, she lifted her ocarina, and played a simpler version of the song Sheik had followed to be led here. Saria's song?

"Mido? Can you hear me?" the green girl spoke clearly to the mouthpiece of the ocarina. "It's me, Saria. I have one last favor to ask of you. I want you to stand guard in the Lost Woods. Please do not let anyone pass unless they know my song. Thank you, Mido." Sheik watched this one-sided conversation with interest. Jesy had told him that Mido was the bossy child who had told him to leave. Could he hear what Saria had just said?

Not bothering to explain herself, Saria looked up at the broken steps that didn't reach the ground. She closed her blue eyes. "The Spirits are calling my name," she said softly, almost to herself. "They know that I will return to them and join them beyond the physical limits of Hyrule, and help protect-"

Suddenly, her eyelids sprang apart, the deep blue turning quickly from calm to fearful. "Sheik, something is wrong… The Spirits of the Forest is in danger!" she wailed, her gentle voice filled with panic and dread.

"What are you saying?" Sheik asked, unable to understand this panic. Was Ganondorf here?

"The Spirits need my help!" Saria put a small hand over her mouth, her blue eyes streaming with tears. "Goodbye, Sheik. I must… help the forest…"

An ethereal glow shone on Saria's skin, and she put the small ocarina to her lips. Sheik could only stare as she played her song and vanished in a burst of green dust.

For a long moment, he could only stare at the spot where she disappeared. What magic was this? A long list of possibilities filled his young mind, and they all pointed to Ganondorf as the culprit. Numb to anything else, his hand reached shakily for a Nut. He closed his fingers around it. What if Ganondorf had lured Saria into a trap and would kill her? Did he know about the Sages?

This whole quest was a mistake- this could kill Saria, and it was his fault. Sheik pushed his short blond hair away from his face and brought the Nut into contact with the moist earth. All of this was his fault… He had made Link gather the stones and play the Song of Time, he had made Link open the Door of Time, he had made the pathway to the Triforce clear for Ganondorf.

The weightlessness was brief relief for the Sheikah boy, but was brought back to harsh reality as his body hit the ground, knees first. Now everything was his fault again- Kiro probably was a traitor, a traitor who had probably told Ganondorf about the Sages. Now Saria was probably dying alone in the Forest Temple right now because of he trusted the old guard too easily.

Sheik grabbed a clump of grass in his bandaged fist. Was he destroying everything he tried to make right?

"Hey, Sheik, how'd it go?" It was Mara. She sounded exhausted, sounding like she was forcing every word to leave her throat. He looked up at her with his monstrous red eyes, taking in her pale form. The cuts on her arms were bleeding freely and vibrantly on ebony arms. However, the Sheikah was wearing a ghost of a smile, which soon faded at seeing the expression on Sheik's face. "Is the Sage alive?"

"I doubt for much longer!" he managed to choke out. "She said something about the Spirits in the forest needing her help, and she… disappeared!"

The last few words were a sob, another reminder that he was not Sheik, a boy of the Sheikahs, nor anyone who was capable of doing good. It was just a reminder that he was not one of the ever-wise Sheikahs, but only a silly princess, attempting to hastily bandage a fatal wound she had made on the world and crying tears of self-pity about it.

"No, no, I'd know if she was dead," she said, shaking her head as if it took a lot of effort. "Sheikahs know if something like this happens with magic." The woman paused, and knelt down to Sheik, placing an arm on his shoulder awkwardly. "As long as you told the Sage what to do, then it'll be all right."

"But what if it isn't?" Sheik asked desperately, looking up at Mara's tired face.

"Don't even think of it," she growled, then managed to give Sheik a smile that was full of encouragement with a slight hint of determination. "Remember, Ganon only has one piece of the Triforce. The good guys, who happen to be us, have two pieces. That means we have more hope than he knows. Got it?"


	15. Something Stirs in the Mountain

Sheik couldn't sleep. Ever since that meeting with Saria, he was having trouble sleeping. Tonight, he and Marra were camping out right outside the inn at Kakariko village. There was no room for them there tonight, which was rather odd. Lots of people were moving from the Castle Town and taking refuge in Kakariko. In turn, the village was rapidly expanding into a small city. Sighing, Sheik leaned up against the wall. People were coming so fast that they didn't have time for houses to be made, and people were reduced to sleeping outside until they found a place to stay.

He watched Mara sleeping, a grimace on his pale, pointed features. His mentor was visibly weakening, but she tried to not let it on in the way she acted. Yet it wasn't natural. She tossed fitfully in her sleep, and Sheik just looked on emotionlessly. There was nothing he could do to help.

Taking out Camor's book, he flipped through it in a bored way. He hadn't looked through it in ages, save the parts which instructed him on how to play music. He'd practiced incessantly, to a point where Mara would have to cut him off because his fingers bled. That's all he'd been doing the past few weeks, was playing, playing, playing. Mara had insisted on a break from sage hunting, much to Sheik's protests. A few weeks, she assured him, wouldn't matter.

Looking down into the red eyes of the Sheikah musician, he found his eyes simply locking onto them. Red meeting red…

* * *

_Delicate singing was heard. Sheik found himself staggering through desert sands, not really surprised, but found it peculiar that he wasn't surprised that he was in a desert when he was just in Kakariko. Pausing, he smiled slightly. A voice was singing, a light tenor ringing out with the gentle strums of a harp. The man who possessed the voice and the harp stood at the tip of a mountain of sand, his ragged robe belted by a frayed rope and covering pale skin. A talent for the harp, and the voice of an angel._

_"How were you ever such a good harp player?" Sheik asked Camor, stepping through the sands even as it burned his bare feet. The singer paused, then turned to face Sheik. Immediately, he was overwhelmed by the sense of power that emanated from the young-looking man. Camor smiled coldly._

_"Sheik, of the Sheikah," he responded drolly. His voice was distant, yet familiar. "Or Zelda, of the Hylians. You called for me?"_

_"On accident," Sheik responded absently. Camor chuckled to himself._

_"I always practiced the harp," he answered. This was apparent—he never once stopped his strumming through the conversation. _

_"I've been practicing the harp a lot, too," Sheik responded, raising his hands to show Camor his fingers. However, the man only glanced down at them briefly with his red eyes before focusing his attention back into Sheik's own._

_"Play with me," the man stated simply. Sheik frowned._

_"I left my harp in Kakariko," he explained. Amused, Camor shook his blonde head. _

_"No, you didn't," he pointed out, motioning his head toward Sheik's hands. Raising his eyebrows, Sheik looked down. He was holding his harp. Wordlessly, he brought it up beside him, and his bandaged fingers found themselves improvising a counter-melody with Camor._

_"Well, since I'm here," Camor remarked mildly, his fingers never stopping their strumming, "I might as well warn you. Something stirs in the mountain."_

_"What?" Sheik inquired, not really paying attention. He was moved by the music._

_"Evil has been sleeping in the mountain, but it's waking up now," he replied, almost in a bored tone. Sheik just nodded in disinterest. Music was more important right now. The conversation there stopped abruptly, with both boy and man consumed by the music they made._

_It felt like hours, playing with Camor, who never moved, nor motioned him to stop since he last spoke. To them, all time was still…_

* * *

"Wake up, dolly," a tired voice broke through Sheik's dream. He groaned as he was nudged awake. It was a nice dream. Mara's tired face came into focus, but he wished he could just turn it off, and get back to playing his… 

Harp. Frowning, he looked into his lap, where his hand clutched his harp. His fingers were bloody and sore, and some droplets stained the pages of Camor's book. Mara, seeing what caught his eye, grimaced.

"You were playing it in your sleep," she pointed out.

"That's so weird," he murmured. "Because… I was dreaming about playing the harp." He didn't mention the fact that it was with Camor. Knowing Mara, she would over-analyze, and then make fun of him.

But of course, this was Mara he was talking about. Of course she'd make fun of him. A smirk spread across her features. "This is what happens, I suppose, when I make you stop playing it and sleep sometimes," she remarked dryly. "I think you've taken it upon yourself to be rebellious against me. 'Bout time you showed some backbone!" Letting out her normal, booming laugh, Sheik ignored her words. He had seen Camor. Why hadn't he asked him about why his eyes were red?!

Cursing his stupidity, he slowly stood up, placing his harp beside him. His fingers throbbed. Mara sighed, obviously displeased that he hadn't found her as funny as she thought she had been (even though this was his reaction to every 'funny' thing she said), and bent to their packs. "Well, time to change your bandages," she told him with false cheer, pulling out a roll of white bandages. Wordlessly, Sheik held out his bloody fingers.

Mara clucked her tongue, taking his hands roughly and undoing the white cloth. However, she paused, and removed all of the bandages on his hands. This motion made the boy jump, and he tried to wrench his hand away from the Sheikah. However, she was strong despite her weak appearance. Pulling the mark of the Triforce closer to her gray eyes, she frowned. "What I don't understand," she said slowly, "is why Ganon isn't looking harder for you."

Sheik didn't respond. Mara wrapped the bandage back around his hand, and readied fresh ones to wrap around his fingers. "I mean, I'm sure he's looking undercover for you, but he's just… Aren't 'Wanted, Dead or Alive' signs even more effective?"

Sheik shrugged his skinny shoulders, not even flinching as Mara tightened the bandages. He was probably biding his time, he figured. Ganon wasn't stupid.

"Which sage are we after next?" Mara frowned, but her eyes betrayed her as they flickered up to Death Mountain. Sheik stared. "Am I… going to Death Mountain?" Silently, Mara nodded. "But… the Gorons live there! They don't like many people," he added hesitantly. It was true; the Gorons were infamous for being grumps. It was only through many negotiations that his father had become a 'Sworn Brother.' And with Ganon in charge, they were undoubtedly even grumpier…

"Don't worry; just… look around. I'm sure they won't harm you. They can be irritable sometimes, but believe me, if they realize you're fighting for Hyrule, they'll ally with you," Mara reassured her. She paused. "Just… Take plenty of food. Unless you enjoy eating rocks, of course," she added lightly, obviously trying to spark some cheerfulness back into the conversation. However, Sheik's red eyes had already drifted to the volcano.

Something stirs in the mountain.

* * *

**Wow... I finally updated! What's this, a year later? I suddenly had the urge to write again. And if anyone has any ideas for things for Mara to do, let me know. I'm out of things for her to do. Haha.**


End file.
